Blacklight: Ascension
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: Humanity had always drawn the short end of the stick while the Three Factions enjoyed their cradle of power. Now it seems the tables had turned since the rise of a human faction through a private military corporation. Weapons were developed, technology soared, all in the pursuit of humanity's advancement. But the question is... how far are we willing to go for that pursuit?
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Welcome to another spinoff of the Blaklight series! Hope you all enjoy it. I would also recommend playing the game itself, Blacklight: Retribution, it's a really fun game with Lego-like customization for guns.**

**While The Mercenary at Magic High School is on hiatus, this will be its temporary replacement in the meantime.**

**Yes! This is a Naruto x Kuroka pair!**

**Akihabara**

***DING* *DONG***

"Welcome!"

A beautiful young woman with long red hair and a curvaceous figure strode through the door into a store filled with all kinds of merchandise, ranging from simple stuffed toys to model kits from different kinds of anime and mangas. The store owner merely smiled at the teenager as she had been a frequent customer of his who had purchased a lot from his store.

"Ah Rias… what can I get for you today?"

"Hello Kagutsuchi-san!" the red head known as Rias bowed to the old man, "Has the Master Grade RX-0 Unicorn I ordered arrived yet?"

"Mhmm…" the elderly man nodded as he brought the box out, showing the picture of a white mobile suit with a horn on the top its head reminiscent of a unicorn. "Just came in this morning."

Rias beamed happily as she handed out the correct amount of money needed to purchase the item, "That's great… thank you so much!"

The man simply smiled and lightly chuckled at how such a beautiful girl like her can be such an otaku, "My pleasure, you have yourself a nice day now."

"I will… thank you once again!" Rias then turned around and made her away out the door, happily holding her newly purchased item she will be spending the entire night and tomorrow assembling.

Now you are probably wondering… who is this girl? What is so special about her?

To answer that… it's simple.

She is Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Clan of devils in the underworld… that's right everyone, she is a devil, a living, breathing, devil of the underworld.

And she is an otaku.

Deciding that she will take the train this time, she stepped into the train station. Sitting down on the bench, she looked to her right to see a young man her age or probably a year or two older than her, he had golden hair and the bluest eyes one could ever have. But most of all he had the most distinct whisker-like marks on his face.

"It's the whisker marks isn't it?" the young man asked with amusement laced in his face.

"Eh… oh!" Rias flushed and looked away, "Sorry… but yeah, it's the whiskers."

The young man chuckled and smiled, using his hand to comb his hair, "I get that a lot, you wouldn't be the first, that's for sure."

"Still… I'm really sorry for being rude."

"It's alright." The man shrugged before looking at the contents of her bag, "Master Grade RX-0 Unicorn Gundam… didn't that just come out today?"

"Mhmm!" she nodded enthusiastically, "I pre-ordered it, I'm going to be spending the entire night assembling this… I'm so excited!"

"Well at least it's nice to meet a fellow nerd… a rather beautiful one at that."

"Oh… thanks." She flushed a light hue of pink at the compliment given to her. Tt was strange, this young man her age was a simple human, and yet… he intrigued her. Before she could say anything, her train had arrived, "Well this is my ride… I'm Rias by the way, Rias Gremory."

"Naruto…" he told her, "Naruto Reiger."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Rias waved as the door closed, getting a return wave and a soft smile that made her blush. _'He's interesting…'_

_'Rias Gremory…'_ he thought as he repeated the name in his head, _'To think I would meet someone like you here of all places… never thought a devil would be a Gundam fan.'_

Standing up and watching the train leave, he activated a device, digitizing his body and rendering it invisible to the naked eye.

He was no ordinary human…

**~oOo~**

The Three Factions, the ones behind the works of the world; angels, fallen angels, and devils. These three supernatural races had existed since time before, and long ago… they were at war.

Long ago there was a war that nearly destroyed it all, a war between the three that ravaged all. Of course, records of it could be found in any biblical history. In any library, and through any historical researcher. But of course this was all supernatural, and as time passed humanity believed less and less of it, further weakening the Kingdom of Heaven as believers were turning into a premium. Time came and gone, and what was left of Christianity which was still one of the dominant religions in the world amassed mostly in the Americans and Europe, these were all that was left since the birth of atheism and the beginning of Christianity's decline.

Now the angels are holding onto what is left of what they have, while they still remain strong, they are from what they used to be long ago.

Even the devils did not have it easy, for they had just recovered from a civil war to overthrow their previous leaders who wanted to continue on with the three sided war, a war that no longer held any meaning. Now under the new leadership of four satans, they had finally enjoyed the peace that many devils had longed for.

The fallen angels on the other hand resided somewhere in the underworld that had been granted to them by the newly reformed devil government.

For all three factions, they signed a treaty known as the Kuoh Treaty, it was here that all three of them signed a treaty of both peace and friendship. Along with the agreement, they will all combat the new threat known as Khaos Brigade, a rogue faction that threatens the balance of peace.

But deeper into the shadows…

There was a faction of humans with power thought impossible by most, a power that rivals the Three Factions. It was a power not of magic or any supernatural power, but it was a power created through the intellectual minds of humans. A faction that has yet to be known yet in the eyes of all, it was just a regular PMC. A simple private military company with extensive resources to build the most advanced weapons to date.

But none of the three factions know what they were truly capable of, reports of dead rogue fallen angels and devils were immediately covered up. Confusions spread as each of their bodies were littered with bullet holes. While the three factions were unclear as to who killed them, it became clear that some sort of human-made weapon was created to hurt and kill them. It was most certainly frightening news.

As they investigated the areas where the rogue fallen angels and devils were killed, they detected no trace of anyone who killed them, it was as if the humans suffered no losses whatsoever.

It was just inconceivable.

No human or humans should have this kind of power roaming freely.

**~oOo~**

**Year 2035 AD**

**Somewhere in Eastern Europe**

A four-man squad of soldiers – plus one – clad in black armor with the symbol of an orange skull on their soldiers crept through the dark alleyways of Country D. Behind the squad was a single soldier wielding the newest incarnation of the Kalashnikov series, the AK-470, a complete revival of the original design without its faults, using the famous 7.62x39mm round but no longer suffered from its infamous 'kick' of a recoil. It was as accurate as an American-made M-16 rifle and fired just as fast.

Strapped to his back was a custom made bolt-action sniper rifle with a suppressor installed. The man was a good six foot flat and bore a well-built body, not too muscular yet not too thin, in short he had an athletic build. Unlike the four other soldiers who wore standard gear with the Overmatch ArmetX helmets, he wore the new Dataluxe Slant-X2 helmet, a white round triangular designed helmet with improved HRV.

HRV stands for Hyper Reality Visor, a real-time viewing system that detects bio density and heat. It was a system built somewhere in Germany and was only made known to the soldiers working in the PMC, not even the world's militaries have this kind of technology. The United Nations had very little knowledge of this upstart private military company but they all were increasingly worried over the superior weapons, training, and technology they possessed for their soldiers.

They had tanks that could transform their treads into spider legs for increased mobility when in a tight situation.

They were the world's leading PMC… and nobody didn't' want to mess with them unless they were dumb enough.

"There's the building." The squad leader said as he raised his arm to stop the others behind him.

"I'll take overwatch in the next building." The extra soldier with the Dataluxe helmet said, pointing to the building next to their target. "I can set up and get a good view from there, once I'm up there have your men ready to storm in."

"Yes sir."

The sniper then made his way up, using his body to leap up the walls and grab onto the ladder. Parkour was what it was called, using the human body and surroundings as propulsion to get from point A to point B with the focus of maintaining as much momentum as possible while still remaining safe. It had become the primary training discipline for these mercenaries.

Scaling the ladders, he vaulted over to the open window before reaching the roof where he was given a good view of the half-finished building across from where he was. There he saw five fallen angels discussing their plans on what to do next, he couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but it seems their leader was quite upset.

Setting his Kalashnikov down he grabbed his sniper rifle and trained his crosshairs directly at the five fallen angels as his HRV saw through the brick wall, "Hammer 2-1 this is Disciple, I'm in position… go in on my signal."

"Copy that Disciple, moving into position."

**~oOo~**

"How are a bunch of humans this powerful? It's just not possible!" the lead fallen angel roared, "They're humans, they're supposed to be weak and fragile!"

"Well apparently we were wrong!" a female fallen said while nursing her wound from a gunshot wound, "And they're bullets hurt, I mean really hurt! They have bullets that can kill us, bullets made of Damascus steel!"

"This can't be happening." Another said as he looked at his fellow fallen angels while healing the wounded one. "These humans are even immune to our illusionary magic. It's just not-"

***SQUELCH***

"LARNER!" the female screamed as a single bullet ripped through her friend's head, she could only helplessly watch as her now dead comrade fell flat on the floor. The door to her front slammed open as a device was thrown into the room, emitting a flash that stunned them. Seconds later light spears were being hurled from her still able bodied comrades but they ultimately fell to the hail of Damascus steel imbued bullets tearing through their flesh.

"Deploying shield!" a soldier said as he slammed a device onto the floor and activated a wall that deflected their light spears. The female just couldn't believe her eyes, they now had the means to not only kill them but counter their abilities.

This can't be happening…

Another few seconds had only passed and her friends were now on the ground, alive at least but she feared what would happen to them, most likely interrogated.

"Khaos Brigade agents secured." One of the solders said through their black helmets.

"Good." A voice came through the radio, "Have them shipped out for processing…"

"Roger that." The soldiers then cuffed them, using some sort of inhibitors that prevented them from using their powers.

_'My life is over.'_ The female fallen lamented.

"You stinkin humans won't get away with this!" the fallen leader barked but was then silenced by the butt of one of the soldiers' rifle, that also hurt.

"Shut the fuck up." One of them said, "You got no power here."

The leader growled but was then earned a boot to his face.

"Hammer 2-1, Disciple…" the voice in the radio was made heard once more, "No hitting prisoners… now get them and head up to the roof."

"Yes sir."

The now captured fallen angels were led up to the roof of the building where a VTOL aircraft was waiting them along with one more soldier holding a sniper rifle while a Kalashnikov assault rifle was slung over his soldier.

"All prisoners are accounted for."

"Good." The sniper nodded, "Let's go home."

The female fallen angel could only grimace at the people who captured her and her brethren, they were the light that never existed, those who work in the shadows that had sowed fear into the hearts of the Three Factions.

"Blacklight."

Disciple smirked when she heard the woman mutter the name but was cut off when the communicator in his helmet went off, "Hello? Yes… yes… REALLY? I will be there immediately!"

"Something good commander?" the squad leader asked his superior as they boarded the VTOL.

Smiling behind his helmet, the sniper nodded, "VERY good."

**~oOo~**

**[Play Ghost in the Shell Innocence Opening: The Ballad of Puppets – Flowers Grieve and Fall]**

Progress…

The building block of any civilization. It was through progress that thrusted humanity forward for millennia, it was through progress that we are what we are today. Entertainment, medicine, industry, all of it would not be possible were it not for progress.

Through progress, came the advancement of technology, entertainment rose, actors became even more famous, more famous than religion. Music became a cult following, sometimes even worshipped. Weapons got more powerful, the action got faster, the stakes got bigger than anything we have ever seen.

But it was also through progress… that the truth became blurry.

They say truth is the first casualty of war. But who defines what's true? Truth is just a matter of perspective. The duty of every soldier is to protect the innocent, and sometimes that means preserving the lie of good and evil. Sometimes the boundaries between the two don't even exist, it's just one big gray canvas.

Through technology, the advances in human medicine became bigger than ever, fully automated prosthetics were built. Genetic augmentation: DNA upgrades, altering the human body to make it whatever you want to be, pushing the boundaries of the limitations of the human body. Not creating perfection itself, but coming close to that.

And perhaps through technology, we can even cheat death.

**~oOo~**

Images of people throwing firebombs and whatever they could find at buildings, **"…Multiple riots have been occurring all over America as Humanity Front Purists are attacking LIMB Clinics everywhere…"**

****"…We cannot just stand by in silence and watch as these… _scientists,_ play God…!"** **a Purist declares in front of an audience of thousands of people in Detroit.

The scene then jumps to a scientist from the Reiger office in America makes a public statement in front of a large building with the symbol of a DNA strand with a pair of hands holding an apple in front of it, **"…Playing God was never our intention, and it will never be our intention! We simply wish to thrust humanity forward into an age of prosperity!"**

The image of a man in a talk show angrily retorts the claims from Purists, **"…These luddites don't understand the benefits of fully functional cybernetic prosthetics and augmentations! Think of the war amps! The children with missing arms or legs, do they even realize how much good it has done for them!?"**

A religious zealot within the Purist mass screams defiantly in front of a wall of policemen with a weapon in hand, **"…This is not what God had planned for his children…!"**

**"…Is it wrong to want to surpass the limitations of the human body? Is it wrong to wish to better ourselves for the benefit of all…?"**

**"…This isn't about technology; this is about right and wrong…"**

**"…You think the retinal chips you buy at the mall are high tech?" **a researcher retorted,** "Our military is light years ahead of that. The things we use to heal ourselves, they use it to literally turn humans into weapons…"**

**"…The notion that the United States sponsors some sort of super soldier program is not just untrue…" **the scene jumps from a politician talking to reporters to a battlefield where three soldiers are seen through a heat sensor with one soldier not having any heat on his legs, arms, and eyes. **"…It is patently absurd, next question…"**

The scene jumps back to the researcher, **"…Neural control, voluntary limb replacement, this is happening…"**

**"…The only thing holding us back… is how far we are willing to go…"**

**[End Song]**

**Blacklight: Ascension**

**Chapter 1: Mankind Divided**

**Munich, Germany**

**Reiger Hospital**

"Where is she?" a young man of twenty years with blonde hair and blue eyes, and noticeable whisker-like marks on each cheek asked the nurse in the reception, to which the reply he got was her pointing at the direction and the room number.

The man ran through the large hallways of the hospital, where he is stopped at room number 900 on the ninth floor of the hospital. There he had a look of happiness when he saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and golden eyes, holding a newborn baby wrapped in a blanket with hair as gold as his but had the eyes of the woman. "Kuroka…"

The woman lovingly smiled at the man at the door, tears of happiness flowing down her eyes, "Naruto…"

The man known as Naruto slowly walked into the room and leaned down, their lips meeting in a loving and passionate kiss before at the infant. "He's… beautiful."

"He's ours." Kuroka whispered as she was still crying tears of joy, "You gave me a future for my people."

"I promised you didn't I?" he sat down beside her and kissed her forehead, "I love you so much… I can't believe it. I'm a father."

"And I'm a mother." She looked at his eyes, his augmented eyes as she could see the tiny computers implanted into his retinas. Caressing his cheek and his whisker marks, she let one more tear slide down her cheek before smiling, "I love you Naruto, thank you."

From there, the scene of a mother and father embracing each other with their child created a perfect picture.

"It's been two years now." He quietly said while gently stroking his son's cheek, who had inherited his whisker marks. "Two years since I found you and took you into my family, two years since I fell in love with you at first sight."

"Hard to believe I fell in love to a human, but not just any human." Kuroka said, "The reincarnation of a hero long forgotten in history, a history now only known to the Yokai."

"I still find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it." She giggled before kissing him on the cheek and resting her head on his broad chest, "I love you."

"You already told me that."

"I know… I just want to say it again." She lightly nuzzled her cheek onto her son's before placing a light kiss on his forehead, "We haven't given him a name yet."

"How about Bolt?" he suggested.

"Bolt?" she raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband with an amused look, "You want to name our son after some screw?"

That of course made him pout.

"I was referring to the lightning bolt… Blitz would be his German name." he said, resting his head on his wife's, "Blitz von Reiger… prince of Germany."

"It does have a nice ring to it." She agreed, caressing her son's cheek, "Bolt it is…"

Hearing a tired sigh from the Nekoshou, Naruto's arm around her tightened a little, "You okay?"

"Just tired, giving birth does that to anyone, no matter what race you are."

"That I will not argue with." He said as he remained seated on the bed with his wife, with the baby still in her arms. "Our life has only just begun."

**NA: And here we are! I am going to have so much fun, using references from both Deus Ex and Ghost in the Shell. Cyberpunk, why have I not done this before?**

**Would you all want to have Tachikoma in the fic? I know I would.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: Woooh! Here we are!**

**To those wondering… no I will not include Prototype, though the words are shared they are entirely different. Blacklight: Retribution has its own zombie/infected mode and I will keep it that way. I'm not even a fan of Prototype.**

**Note: Everything in picture is in my profile, from armor to vehicles to equipment.**

**Chapter 2: The Scinfaxi**

**Bavarian Alps, Germany**

**Outside the municipality of Berchtesgaden**

**Kehlsteinhaus (Eagle's Nest)**

"You got this for us?" Kuroka looked at the mountain below her while she held her precious little son in her arms, at the top of the mountain she could see a sizeable house. Just outside the chalet-style structure was a landing pad for their VTOL aircraft to land on.

"Yep." Naruto nodded while wrapping an arm around his wife's waist, "I got the Kehlsteinhaus for us, it's no longer a restaurant but our new home, a nice place for Bolt to grow up in."

"How much did this all cost?"

"No need to worry, I was able to afford it… though grandma and Aunt Adelaide helped."

"I can't believe we're going to live here." Kuroka exhaled while gazing at the beautiful home along with the valley down below where the town was present. Even with the age of technology, the town of Berchtesgaden was still beautiful. "Oh wow… this is just wonderful!"

"Anything for you baby." The blonde said, kissing her fully on the lips which was returned in kind. "I already had our stuff moved so you won't have to worry about moving."

"Thank you Naruto…"

"I'm your husband, it's my job to get my family nice things."

"Just don't spoil Bolt too much." She chided playfully. "But at least we can raise our child in peace. I don't have to worry about the factions coming after me."

"I'd be damned if I would let that happen." He declared as they felt the aircraft descending down onto their new home's landing pad, "They are not taking you away from me."

She smiled and leaned closer to his chest, "Although I do hope Shirone-chan would get the chance to meet her nephew."

"In time." He reassured her, "Let's just get settled in first, the time to reveal ourselves to the supernatural world isn't right yet. For now let's just enjoy our new family."

"Meeting you two years ago was the best thing ever."

"Yeah… it was." He shivered a little as he felt her lips on his neck, "My family."

**~oOo~**

"Oh this is beautiful!" the two-tailed nekoshou let out a breath while gazing at the beautiful view of the valley and the Alps.

"Come take a look inside, everything's been already set up."

The black haired beauty in her iconic black yukata was rendered speechless, everything inside had been completely refurbished. The living room was now up to modern standards along with the largest television that could ever be fitted in their new home. The kitchen had also been built with the latest technology in order to maximize comfort and living conditions. It was everything she could have asked for and possibly even more.

The master bedroom had a queen sized bed with a large window that had the view of the valley, just next door was Bolt's room with a crib installed, stuffed toys, pillows, blankets, extra diapers and supplies for the baby alone was more than enough.

She truly was blessed to have met him, and now he had given her the future of the nekoshou race, a race nearly extinct. Due to Nekomata normally being female, they are forced to mate with other races, normally human males as they are the most numerous. No matter what race they mate with, the offspring would always be born a Nekomata. Kuroka on the other hand is a special variant of her racen the Nekoshou, a sub-race known for mastering Youjutsu and Senjutsu.

Youjutsu is the Youkai form of spellcraft and is mainly unique to the Youkai.

Senjutsu on the other hand is different from magic and sorcery. The biggest difference is that Senjutsu stresses the importance of something called chakra, the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force, and turns it into a constant current. It is a power that is both similar yet different from the magic of Devils and the light power of Angels. Its direct destructive power cannot match that of magic or the power of light, but Senjutsu can make use of the unknown part hidden within plants, animals, and people. For example, if one learned Senjutsu, it is said that they could excel at reading the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and that they can also grasp the movements of a faraway target to a certain degree.

The problem with Senjutsu though is that while it can read and handle spirit energy, it also takes in the malice and ill will that floats in the world. This means that absorbing too much of that malice will result in one becoming drunk with power.

It is something that Kuroka even her is afraid of, but thankfully Naruto said that they will tackle it together now that he had learned how to use chakra from fragments of memories of his past life. For now he would use chakra to strengthen his body and do feats thought impossible.

She was elated though, for the first time in a very long time a nekomata had given birth to a son, a male… the future of her race never looked brighter.

She walked over to the living room after putting her son to sleep and saw her husband on the couch, looking at his cybernetic right arm. "Naruto?"

"It still baffles me how I can feel every touch with this arm." He whispered, flexing his prosthetic mechanical hand, "It's been ten years since I lost my right arm. Ten years since I lost my parents in that freak car accident. Ten years since Aunty Adelaide adopted me… ten years since my life changed dramatically."

"Oh Naruto…" she sat down beside him and cupped his cheek, "Don't dwell in the past… I don't think your parents would want that."

He let out a small smile while gently stroking his wife's hands with his cybernetic one, "I know… I have a beautiful wife and a wonderful newborn son after all. You gave me the happiness I have wanted for so long."

"Hey…" she chided while pecking him on the lips, "None of that old people speech, we're not that old."

"Heh…" he snickered, "Sorry…" but then blushed when he felt his stomach rumble, "I'm actually hungry now."

The nekoshou giggled and pulled him up to his feet, "Then let's go see what we can cook up."

**~oOo~**

**Unknown Location**

**Days after the Kuoh Treaty**

"And yet another group of fallen angels in Khaos Brigade fall victim to these attacks." A man with black hair and golden bangs, lacing his fingers while speaking to two other men, one with long golden hair and a halo atop his head and the other with long red hair. "This is the fifth one this month."

"This indeed is most concerning." The one with golden hair spoke with a grim nod, "To think that humans would have gained this much power without us knowing."

"True that is indeed troubling." The red spoke up, "But these people have been targeting only Khaos Brigade units and stray devils that had been killing humans. I don't we have any real cause for concern as long as we do not provoke them."

"Yeah you're right about that." The first person shrugged, leaning further into his chair. "At least in a way they're helping us with that problem. What do you think, Michael?"

The blonde known as Michael sighed, "While I do not deny that they have been indeed aiding us, I fear they may have an ulterior motive… and I also fear that they are not affiliated with the Church. They have the makings of exorcists and yet no sign of exorcisms in the scenes, using weapons not sanctioned by the Church."

"Don't expect these people to play by the rules, Michael." The red head spoke, "Because I can assure you that it will most certainly will not… a war between humans would be disastrous as it is, and knowing the hearts of mankind they will retaliate in force. Just to be safe, I would advise that you simply let them be and see what happens next."

"He's got you there." The first person with black and gold hair said in agreement.

Michael nodded, knowing that this was the best course of action, "Very well Sirzechs, Azazel."

**~oOo~**

**Next Day**

"…**More reports and scenes of Purists attacking LIMB Clinics are rising as religion has become a major part of this. Many preachers and religious representatives have boldly claimed that augmentation is not unethical…"**

The news then jumps to a Purist from Humanity Front.

"…**These heathens do not know the repercussions of augmentation, no matter how much they deny it, they ARE playing God! Retribution is at hand-"**

***CLICK***

Naruto sighed as he switched the channel to something more subtle, so Animal Planet was what he chose. It had only been a day since they had arrived in their new home and everything had fallen into normality for the young family. "Why do I get the feeling that this is only going to end badly?"

"They just don't know that God is dead." Kuroka shrugged while she had a blanket over her shoulder, currently breastfeeding her baby boy.

"The problem is the consequences of revealing that fact." The blonde said as he dug into his bratwurst sausage, "The Vatican will cease to exist because of this."

"A power vacuum." Kuroka connected the dots, "Is it going to be that bad?"

"Very… I mean we would be literally destroying not only Christianity… but Islam as well. We are talking about the two largest religions in the world, destroying their faith would cause the world to fall into a state of chaos. That's not even something Blacklight can handle with our secret fight against Khaos Brigade AND The Order."

"Have any of the investigators found anything as to whom or what exactly The Order is?" the wife asked.

Naruto shook his head, "No… though we speculate they could be some kind of old organization that had been in the shadows for a very long time. Though how they got technology similar to ours is a mystery. Right now though they aren't that big of a problem but they will still need to be checked… right now it's Khaos Brigade that we will need to focus on."

"And what of the Purists?"

"Our guys down at the States will handle that."

Kuroka nodded but was then alerted by her son no longer feeding, smiling down at Bolt she lifted her yukata to cover her breast, "Well, looks like he's full."

Naruto chuckled while digging into his breakfast, "He's a healthy eater, that's good at least."

"You're going to grow big and strong like mama and papa, right Bolt?" Kuroka cooed, getting a yawn from her son while she held him up and placed him on her shoulder so that he could burp.

"You know…" Naruto placed his head on his hand while looking at his wife, "I find it hard to believe that someone like me was so lucky to have a wonderful wife like you."

The nekoshou giggled while gently patting her son's back, "I've lost count on how many times you've told me that."

"It's still true."

"You're a wonderful person Naruto… I mean you took in a criminal like me."

"You're no criminal." He denied, "You protected your sister… family always comes first."

"But it nearly got her killed in the process." She solemnly said.

"You didn't know something like that would happen." He gruffly said, "There are just some circumstances we just can't control… all we can do is pick ourselves up and move forward."

"Yeah…" she said, giving loving looks to her husband and precious baby boy.

"He's going to be a lady killer when he gets older." Naruto said whilst chuckling, "I just know it."

"No he won't!" Kuroka haughtily declared, "He's not allowed to date until after he's married!"

"Honey…" Naruto deadpanned, "Are we seriously going to discuss his love life? He was only born a few days ago."

"I stand by my statement!"

Naruto could not help but smile at how cute she looked being all haughty and whatnot; it was just one of the many traits he loved about her.

He truly was the luckiest man in the entire universe.

"So what's on the agenda today?" she asked him while she placed him on a crib near them as she resumed her breakfast.

"Nothing… I got a few reports to file out but after that nothing really."

"So a family outing?" she asked with a hopeful, earning a nod from her beloved.

"Family outing indeed my fair maiden."

**~oOo~**

Down in the town, Bolt had become a smash hit as flocks of women young and old came to see him. All making 'awws' as they cooed at him. Thankfully Bolt was asleep when they were all flocking over him, and he hadn't developed his eyesight yet, Kuroka had already explained that Nekomata develop their eyesight after a week of birth.

"You two must be very proud!" an elderly woman sad while patting the father on his shoulder, "Your son looks like you."

"But he has his mother's eyes, that itself is the best trait he ever got."

Kuroka to her credit simply flushed a light shade of pink, he always had his way with words. Her flush only brightened at the many young women cooing at the sweet words he had given her.

"I wish I had a man like that."

"She's so lucky to have married Count Reiger."

That only inflated the nekoshou's ego, she really was lucky to have snagged a man like him.

"Well then…" Naruto began, "If you will excuse us, I would like to spend some quality time with my family."

"Of course." The elderly women nodded while the young women pouted, all of them wanting to look at the baby more.

**~oOo~**

Today's outing was wonderful, Kuroka had thoroughly enjoyed spending time with her husband and newborn son. As soon as they got back Naruto had gotten a call on his phone, and she knew what it was about.

It was time for him to go work.

"_Ja_?" he asked as he spoke to the phone, "_Ja_… yeah I'll be there… see you then."

"Work?" she asked him with a sad look as she set her son down on the crib in the living room.

"Yeah…" he smiled sadly while giving her a kiss, "I'll be back before you know it, my heart."

"Just be careful out there."

"I will." He said, kissing her passionately once more before kissing his son's forehead. "Go ahead and order dinner if you want."

"Okay…"

**~oOo~**

**Several hours later**

**Somewhere deep in the Arctic Circle en route to the pacific**

Fully geared and holding his AK-470 and custom built sniper rifle, he boarded the VTOL aircraft and no sooner than that it lifted off into the air. Within the aircraft he looked into a datapad where the mission data was being displayed. Apparently there have been a few terrorist attacks in Japan's LIMB clinics… and to his luck the terrorists have been traced to a small town.

Kuoh… the town his wife's sister Shirone was currently residing in.

"Sir…" the pilot snapped the man out of his daydream, "We're approaching the _Scinfaxi_."

"Thank you… alert the ship that I will be arriving shortly."

"Yes sir."

The Scinfaxi-Class of submarines was a testament of Reiger Industry's technological and military capabilities; well it would be a testament were it not for the fact that it was kept secret to the entire world. It was a fully functional, fully underwater aircraft carrier that has been powered by a nuclear fusion reactor that was encased within a container that should the ship be destroyed, the reactor would be still intact, preventing any radiation from spreading.

It was a massive ship, 433.3 metres long, and 75 metre wide vessel, it dwarfed the already massive Borei-class submarine that superseded the Typhoon-class currently being used by the Russian Navy. It could house a single fighter squadron while still leaving room for transport aircraft and land vehicles. Only three of these monsters were built due to cost, and one of them was Naruto's to command.

"_Scinfaxi_ to incoming VTOL aircraft, we have you on our radar."

"Copy that _Scinfaxi_, requesting permission to land." The pilot of the VTOL acknowledged, "I have Disciple on board."

"Acknowledged, permission granted. Welcome back commander."

The aerial ship's runway made way for the VTOL as several soldiers line up to greet the grandson of their leader, Marlene von Reiger, CEO of both Reiger Industries and the secretive Blacklight.

As soon as the VTOL aircraft landed and was sealed within the vessel, the submarine immediately submerged. Rendering it invisible to both radar and sonar thanks to its magnetohydrodynamic drive, or better known as the caterpillar drive, a silent propulsion system built on every Blacklight submarine. Along with its undetectable propulsion system, it was layered with thick rubber in order to prevent sonar detection. But even with its massive size it maintained an average speed of 35 knots topside and 28 knots underwater, extremely fast in terms naval capabilities.

Instead of torpedoes, it was armed with tactical high energy lasers or THELS. It was armed with a total of twenty lasers, four on the bow, four on the aft, three on each side, three on the topside and three on the bottom. From that it was armed with three SAM missile launchers and several 20mm anti-air guns. But it was not the lasers that it was the most powerful.

It was armed with several NIMBUS missile tubes. The Nimbus missiles are special shockwave intercontinental ballistic cruise missiles, armed with a high-explosive warhead designed to detonate in mid-air (airburst). The warheads used allow the explosion to remain airborne for several seconds before dissipating mid-air and destroying anything in its radius.

It was the next best thing to a nuclear missile.

The ship had a compliment of only 500 men and women due to it being a submarine and because of the advancement of technology that allowed fewer crewmen to operate a vessel. Along with that it had 12 pilots for its fighter wing, several pilots for VTOL transport aircraft, and a company of Blacklight's elite soldiers and Spider Tank crews. Thanks to the benefits of having fewer crew, it was a spacious ship, allowing personal rooms for each crewmember.

"Welcome back _tovarishch komandir_." the submarine's XO saluted the blonde along with the bridge's crew who did the same.

"Thank you, Ramius." The blonde shook the older man's hand before addressing the bridge, "As you were, all of you… let's get down to business."

Ramius nodded and did so, "The ship's course is en route to the Pacific as we speak, we'll have a VTOL ready within the hour."

"Good." Naruto nodded as he approached the tactical table, the ship's mission was to set up a presence and operate in the Pacific Ocean while the other two operate in the North and South Atlantic oceans. From there the _Scinfaxi _can be used as a relay and mobile command base.

"So how is the wife and newborn?"

Naruto smiled at the XO who was at least twice his age, "Good… I am the happiest man in the world right now."

The older man smiled as he stood beside his commanding officer, "Just be sure to not repeat the mistake I did… don't ever let them go."

"I don't ever plan to." He said before putting on his commander face, "Status of the AMCM?"

"Anti-Magic Countermeasures are online and functional sir." A weapons officer reported, "We are also running silent, no one can see us."

"Good."

The Anti-Magic Countermeasure or AMCM – pronounced 'am-cam' – was a special barrier that protects the _Scinfaxi_ from any known magical attack that was used by the three factions. Speculations say that it could probably even protect it from a dragon's attack… though they are just speculations as its full potential hadn't been fully tested due to the lack thereof.

But for everyone, it was the best defense against the Three Factions, though even then they were still unsure if it could withstand an attack from a Seraph or the Four Demon Lords of the Underworld. But it was still better than nothing.

"So what's the situation that our precious LIMB Clinics in Japan need fixed?"

The XO brought up the information on the tactical table's computerized screen and showed images of several damaged centers, "We received reports of our clinics firebombed by terrorists, suspected to be Purists along with religious zealots within their ranks. We tracked them into a small town in Kuoh… Gremory territory."

"Possible Order or Khaos Brigade involvement?"

"Unlikely but there is still a chance."

"A chance is a chance… and I am not taking any chances. I want a perimeter in the town, seal all points of escape. I want a fallback contingencies setup as well in case of supernatural encounters. Japan is one area where the angels have significant influence especially with exorcists. Be prepared to have them attack us just for being augmented. Once we are within range contact Major Motoko from Public Security Section 9 and inform her and her unit of the situation in Kuoh."

"_Da komandir…"_

**[Play The Hunt for Red October Theme]**

"Brothers and Sisters of Blacklight!" Naruto spoke through the comm as he addressed the entire crew, "A new dawn is rising for our people! From this day onward, we will finally show our true colors to the supernatural world! No more will humanity lag behind while our... _cousins_ bask in luxury, enjoying their cradle of power. From this onward, we will stand among them as equals! Helm, set course 093 to 0115, ahead full, time to go work!"

Outside the large vessel, deep beneath the arctic ocean, the _Scinfaxi_ engages its optical camouflage and other stealth systems as it makes way for the Pacific Ocean. Flanking the beast were two Akula-class **(**_**Shchucka-B) **_attack submarines that had been retrofitted with the same kind of weaponry, following the beast they engaged their own cloaking fields.

**NA: Plan A never works… it's a universal fact. Yes! Scinfaxi from the Ace Combat universe and one of my absolute favorite super weapons! I also guess who Marko Ramius is if you are all Tom Clancy fans.**

**Omake: Tachikoma's take on God**

"Hi Mr. Naruto!"

The blonde turned around to see a blue four-legged bipedal walking tank just roughly over seven feet tall. It had a pair of three fingered arms with what appeared to be machine gun barrels installed in the centre, along with that it had a 'snout' that housed a 50mm grenade launcher.

"Hey Tachikoma… how are you today?"

"I'm good! Say… you know about that existence of God thing that I had trouble understanding before?" the robot asked, getting a nod from the blonde, "I think I understand it now! Maybe… just maybe, it's a concept that's similar to zero in mathematics. In other words, it's a symbol that denies the absence of meaning, that meaning that's necessitated by the delineation of one system from another. In analog, that's God. In digital, it's zero. What do you think?"

Through the entire time, Naruto simply stared at his robotic friend, not knowing exactly what to say about it all.

"What I'm getting at is this… the basis of our design and construction is digital, right? So for the time being regardless of how much data we accumulate, none of us will ever have a ghost. But for analog based people like you, Mr. Naruto, no matter how much digital components you add on through cybernetic prosthetics, your ghost will never diminish! Plus, because you have a ghost, you can even die! You're so lucky!"

Naruto simply could not comprehend what he just said, sure he already has a degree in cybernetics and technological science and development… but hearing it from a robot was just… well…

"I take it back… you guys are a _weird_."

**NA: Oh Tachikoma you crack me up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: Just watched Generation Kill for like the fifth time and still enjoy it, I might plan to implement some scenes into this. Actually you know what? I will do that.**

**Blacklight: Ascension**

**Japan**

**0600 Hours**

**Town of Kuoh**

It was early in the morning but no one dared come out at the sight of soldiers clad in black armor and holding weapons that looked like it could you a thousand times over. Everyone knew the reputation Blacklight soldiers held, and everyone knew that provoking them was a bad idea. All they could do was watch from the windows or the sidelines as a soldier's upper half of his body peeked through the hatch of an AMZ-26 Badger IFV striding through the streets, heading straight for the center of the town.

"Motherwill, this is Disciple Actual." Naruto spoke through the radio as his IFV drove through, "Approaching town's warehouse district."

"Copy that Disciple, we have you on visual, just keep moving forward."

"Understood Motherwill, Disciple out." Within the IFV three other men were readying their weapons, all of them bearing the same uniform Naruto wore, along with the new Dataluxe Slant-X2 helmet. "Once were in the area we move fast and quiet, they already know we're here since we woke up the locals. Tread carefully and make sure we all come back home safe and sound."

"Yes sir!" was the collective agreement of the rest of the squad.

As the armored vehicle approached the warehouse sector, the squad was on put on edge, everything was quiet, not even the sound of a rat could be heard. Slowly and quietly the squad exited the vehicle while the IFV scanned the area for any movement. "Baptist, what do you got?"

"Nothing on the scopes sir." Answered the IFV's gunner. "Not even a single fucking heat signature… I don't like this."

"Neither do I, Baptist." the blonde then gestured his hand forward, ordering his squad to move up. With their backs pressed up against the outer wall of the large warehouse, the slowly crept up to the door that was barely open, the distance between the door and its lock was only an inch. Naruto took a small peak and saw the lights were all out. "Night vision on."

The squad nodded and activated their low visibility optical display, through their eyes all they could see was black and white scene through their helmets. As their commander slowly and carefully opened the door, their weapons were trained on it as well as their surrounding area in case if an enemy tried to flank them.

"Move in." silently and quickly, they entered the warehouse, alerting no one in the present area. "Nothing on scopes, you?"

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Nothing here sir."

"Person, hit that light switch."

"Yes sir." The soldier did so, but as soon as he did, he could not believe what he and the rest of the squad saw, "Lights are on- what the fuck…"

**Chapter 3: It's nice having friends**

**0700 hours**

Disciple Squad sat in their IFV as the rest of the units move into the warehouse sector, already moving the dead bodies of children the squad found in the building.

"Those were all little kids." Corporal Ray Person muttered, "Those were all fucking little kids, man! That ain't right!"

"They were augmented, not physically outside augmented but all of them had some sort of heart implant."

"So now we have fucking Purists killing kids because they 'weren't human enough'." Ray exclaimed, "That ain't fucking right!"

"Always knew those Purists were fucked up." Sergeant Andre 'Baptist' Baptista said as he looked through his gunner sight, "But damn hombre… they just got even more fucked up."

"It's weird." Sergeant Bradley 'Iceman' Roberts spoke up, "Not a single person in this town knew what happened here."

"That just makes them all suspects in our eyes." Naruto muttered, handing an MRE pouch to Ray, "The world is just a playground for all those damned 'higher' races."

"You think the fucking Church supports the Purists?" Ray asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did." The blonde replied as he leaned into his command seat, "How many kids were in there?"

"Round twenty bodies… give or take." Brad said, "Most of them haven't even hit 10 yet."

"Fuck me." Ray cursed, "If I ever find the son of a bitch that did this, I'm going to enjoy ripping his guts out."

"Get in line RayRay." Naruto was about to say more when his radio went off.

"Word from HQ sir." The fourth squad member, Lance Corporal Klaus Steiner handed the radio to his commander.

"Disciple here." The blonde spoke to the radio's speaker, "Yeah… area is secure, no casualties reported besides the bodies we found… So our next order is to make contact with the Gremory? Alright… we'll do that as soon as possible. Disciple out."

"So we finally meeting them?"

Naruto nodded, "_Ja_… time to make ourselves known, we'll be meeting with the Gremory at Kuoh Academy this afternoon. So everybody get some needed rest, we'll be using the warehouses as a temporary base."

"What about the one where we found the kids?"

"Destroy it." He ordered before turning to look at a passing female soldier, "Jenna, inform the company that we'll be using the warehouses as a forward base."

"Yes sir!"

**~oOo~**

**Kehlsteinhaus **

**Bavaria, Germany**

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" the blonde nodded through the computer screen as Kuroka looked at him with concern, "Just uh… didn't like what we found in that warehouse."

"There was you nothing you could have done… just be thankful they will be getting proper burials."

Naruto nodded, "I just can't believe they would go this far."

"I'm just glad you're okay." The nekoshou said with a somewhat sad smile, "I just got word from mom that you will be meeting with the devils today."

"We are." He confirmed, "Time to make ourselves known, I just hope it all goes well."

"You'll be meeting with Shirone like you promised?"

"Yup."

Kuroka smiled as she cradled her sleeping son, "When will you be back?"

"Soon I hope, after we meet with the Gremories I'll see what I can do. I just have a feeling that something is going to go down after this."

"I'll see you then, my heart." Kuroka said, placing her hand on the camera screen, which Naruto did the same, "I love you."

"I love you too."

As the video turned off, the nekoshou let out a soft sigh while still holding her few days old son. Before long she heard the doorbell ring, placing her son into a crib, she went to the door and activated the security camera footage, getting raised eyebrows from her. "Mom…" she said as she opened the door, looking at a red haired woman that looked like she was in her late twenties despite being older.

"Hello Kuroka…" Adelaide von Reiger, eldest daughter to Marlene von Reiger and adopted mother to both Naruto and Kuroka.

"Come in!"

**~oOo~**

"You're worried about him aren't you?" the red head asked as she sat across the young woman in the living room.

"What wife wouldn't be?" the nekoshou sadly smiled as she poured some tea for her adopted mother. "I mean we have only just become parents and now he has been called into the field."

"That's the life of a military wife, Kuroka." Adelaide said, "Coming from me… it is better to keep them happy than to keep them safe."

"I know…" Kuroka said, "I'm just scared… he's married to me after all, and I am still wanted in the entire Underworld."

"You know we won't allow them to lay their hands on you, you are a part of this family."

"I know that too… I'm just scared they might go after him. They all think that nekoshous are dangerous, so I also fear that they will go after my baby."

"That will never happen." Adelaide reassured her before looking at her grandson, "How is he? Has he gained his traits yet?"

"He won't until he turns a month old." The nekoshou replied while caressing her son's whiskered cheek, "Though he is already starting to gain a bit of his eyesight. I just wish Naruto is here right now."

"He'll be back..." the red head said, "Mom will be there during the first contact talks so that will give him more than enough incentive to go home. After the talks the unit will be temporarily relocated to the Middle East, we still have problems with the religious fanatics there. The Purists have gotten their ideals drilled into their heads."

"Naruto suspects the Church is supporting and supplying the Purists."

Adelaide chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if they did. After all they don't exactly like us, they did convince Italy to withdraw from the European Union."

"How about the talks of Europe becoming a federation?" Kuroka could not help but ask.

"Talks are going well, the UK surprisingly is going to back out but the rest of Western and Eastern Europe minus Italy is all in for it. Blacklight will function under renewable contract to work alongside and train the federation's military, Enforcer Corps."

"How soon will the European Federation be official?"

"Within the year, but training of both the army and the Enforcer Corps is already underway. Thanks to your contribution of chakra research, some of our soldiers have already exhibited chakra-like systems in their bodies."

"Glad to be of help." Kuroka smiled, "I just hope that my people will be able to migrate to Europe soon."

Adelaide smiled and placed a hand on hers, "I am sure that once we reach out to the remaining Nekomata in hiding, we will be able to convince them. For now… just wait for Naruto to come home."

"I will."

**~oOo~**

**Several Hours Later**

**Japan**

**Kuoh Academy**

Blacklight had dismantled the warehouse used to keep the dead children, while doing that they had used the other warehouses and the sector as a forward base of operations, this of course did not go quietly as the locals had expressed concerns as to what they were doing here. But they were assured by Japan's Public Security Section 9 that they are here under jurisdiction by them to quell the terrorist presence. In exchanged for getting their help, they were allowed to set up a presence in the town.

Unfortunately that did not quell the overly growing concerns as many of the people feared the PMC, mainly due to propaganda created by the Church, but of course everyone believed it because they were the Church. And everyone knows that you can never go wrong with the Church.

Tensions between most of Europe and Italy were high as the Vatican had begun slandering them for no longer 'siding with God'. But none of the Vatican had known the truth, the real truth, a truth that all of Blacklight and Europe's leaders know.

A truth that could shatter not only the two largest religions in the world but the Angelic faction as well.

But they weren't going to use it right away, they were saving it, waiting for the right time.

For now they needed to build up, whether they like it or not war was something that wasn't too far away.

The _Scinfaxi_ on the other hand was currently docked in Blacklight's Pacific base of Iwo To, or Iwo Jima in English. The island had come under ownership of the Reiger family a few years ago when Japan had lost interest in maintain the place, so it had become the family's private vacation spot while building a base for its private military.

Right now Naruto stood next to his grandmother within Kuoh Academy's Occult Research Club house where the elderly woman who looked like she was only in her late forties despite being older. "As you can see… lady Gremory, we are very aware of what goes on around here."

Rias simply stared at the older woman currently holding a cup of tea as her eyes scanned the man next to her, wearing obviously advanced weapons despite the fact that the assault rifle was a Kalashnikov, but the obvious evidence that they had Damascus steel worried her.

These were the people that had been assaulting Khaos Brigade units all over the world. "What are your… intentions, Ms. Reiger?"

"Right now it is simply to establish relations with you and your people, and to let them know that humanity is no longer at the bottom of the food chain."

That was what she was afraid of, Rias knew that the humanity had become much more innovative over the past century and a half, they had become much more smarter and much less ignorant. The devil council of the noble families will certainly not like this, they had enjoyed their luxury of ruling over humans – perhaps a little too much – and they were certainly not going to let this slide.

She was even more shocked at the man standing beside Marlene… it was that man she met in the train station back in Akihabara, she had no idea that Naruto was the grandson of perhaps one of the most powerful women in the world. "I will most certainly convey this to my brother… while my brother is a much more reasonable person and will most likely accept this, the majority of the council might not be so…"

"I completely understand what you are saying young lady." Marlene said as she maintained her small smile, "Another thing before my grandson takes his leave and returns to his family."

Naruto nodded and walked up not to Rias… but to Koneko Toujou, Rias' Rook, and handed her an envelope, "My wife and I wanted you to have this… I am sure that you will be most surprised of the contents of this. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to return to Germany and be with my wife and newborn son."

Koneko hesitantly took the envelope as the Blacklight soldier turned around, exiting the door and boarding a transport VTOL.

"Go ahead child." Marlene motioned Koneko to open the envelope, "I am sure that you will be surprised as to what my grandson and his wife has in store for you."

"Go ahead Koneko-chan." Rias said, giving her the go ahead.

Koneko nodded and slowly opened the envelope, seeing a picture within it, she pulled it out… and what she saw she could not comprehend. In the picture was a beautiful woman with long black hair and gold eyes holding a newborn baby boy with gold hair and the same gold eyes the woman had.

This woman holding the baby was her older sister Kuroka… and the man who had just left was her brother-in-law.

"O-Onee-sama."

"What?" Rias nearly gasped along with the rest of her peerage, walking over to her Rook and seeing the picture, her eyes bulged out in utter shock, "W-What is the meaning of this?"

"I assure lady Gremory." Marlene calmly said, "There is no foul play here… my grandson is your Rook's brother-in-law… and your Rook, Koneko Toujou, or as we know as Shirone is an aunt."

"EEEEH!?" Rias' pawn, whom who had brown hair gasped, "Koneko-chan is an aunt!?"

"I-I'm an aunt… onee-sama has a son, a male Nekoshou."

"Ms. Reiger." Rias narrowed her eyes, "Do you realize that you are harboring a SS-class criminal?"

"I would be mindful of your mouth, young lady." Marlene sternly said, "Be lucky that my grandson was not here to hear those words coming out of your mouth. We are all aware of why she did what she did. And by no means do we see her as a criminal…"

"What she did was murder her king!"

"In order to protect her sister from that man who wished to experiment on her for the use of Senjutsu."

Rias looked at Koneko in shock who also had the same face. Marlene continued, "Kuroka's powers exceeded that of her king's, so that man wanted to get his hands on her sister, and replicate it, but Kuroka wouldn't have any of it. So in order to protect her from experimentation, she decided to kill him… and the rest is history. Now if you wish to go for a visit, it can be arranged quite easily. All Kuroka wants is her family to be whole again. Now then… can I get another cup of tea? This brew is simply amazing!"

**~oOo~**

Half a day had past and Kuroka was elated to see a transport VTOL touching down just a few dozen metres away from her home, seeing the man exit it approaching her in a calm orderly fashion. She did not wait though, she rushed out to meet him with her child in her arms, pulling him into a loving embrace while locking her lips onto his. "You're home…"

"I am home." He looks down to see his wonderful son in his wonderful wife's arms, "Only a few days and yet it felt like forever."

"That's my line."

Naruto chuckled and saw his son, already fast asleep, kissing his forehead he greeted him, "Hey buddy… daddy's home."

"I have dinner waiting…"

"Then let's eat… I'm famished."

**~oOo~**

Once putting Bolt in his crib, the husband and wife sat in the living room, cuddling and enjoying the touch of their skin against each other. The phone rang, getting Naruto to reach for the device and answer it, "This is Reiger… yeah, hey Ray… yeah? Uhuh… alright thanks for letting me know."

"What's wrong?" Kuroka asked as she saw the upset look on her husband.

"It's Brad… again… started talking about his ex-fiancé."

That made the nekoshou sigh, "He needs to move on…"

"It's hard for him not to… I mean they've been together for 10 years… and she just jilts him and marries his best friend of all people!" he leaned down and rested his head on top of hers, "He told me I was a better best friend… he stuck out for me, I stuck out for him. It's not fair… he did nothing wrong and yet the love of his life simply up and left him for someone else. I want to help him… I just don't know how."

Kuroka pulled him closer and nuzzled his chest before pecking him on the lips, "One step at a time… first just be there for him, then analyze… and then just go on from there. Now… about Shirone."

"I gave her the envelope… though I didn't wait and stay to see her reaction. I should get a message from grandma soon."

"I see…"

"We'll get a follow up message when we can." He told her, "We just have to be patient."

**~oOo~**

**Japan**

**Kuoh Academy**

**Disciple's AMZ-26 Badger**

The rest of the squad sat in their IFV, silently eating their dinner.

"At least the food isn't like what I had back when I was with the marines." Ray said as he ate his steak the entire company was having a barbeque. He was about to take another bite when he saw Rias' pawn looking around, "Hey kid… what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh uh…" the brunette nearly jumped, "I was just curious… and Ms. Reiger invited us to join in on the dinner."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for?" Ray asked him, causing a certain bespectacled Student Council President in the vicinity to frown at his choice of language, "Grab a fucking a plate and get some chow."

"R-Right!"

"High schoolers." Ray snorted.

"Don't be so hard on them RayRay." Brad lightly chided while eating his own fill, "They may be devils but they are still ignorant to most of the world, just like any average teenager." Looking at the brunette who got his food, called out to him, "Hey kid… come here and join us."

Ray kept quiet, maybe they can get some intel on this kid. Besides the fact that he's a horny little fucker that prefers to think with his dick. Issei Hyoudou was his name, a second year in this fine institution.

"We won't bite kid." Brad told him as he moved over to allow the teenager to sit in the vehicle, "Never been in an IFV before."

The pawn shook his head.

"Well now you are, don't mind Ray over here… he just likes to act like an idiot from time to time… most of the time."

"Screw you Brad."

"You ever think about getting married, kid?" Brad asked the brunette, causing him to nod vigorously.

"Oh yeah!" Issei exclaimed, "I'm going to get myself a harem!"

Ray nearly spat out his drank and broke into fits of manly giggles, "Holy shit…!"

Issei chose to ignore him and simply let out a lecherous grin, "I'm going to have all the oppai in the world."

"My word…" Klaus deadpanned, "He's like Ray… only worse."

"Fuck you Klaus!"

Brad simply stared at the boy before he spoke in a somewhat emotionless tone, "Women will always cost you money, but marriage is the most expensive way to go. If you want to pay for it, Trombley, go to Australia. For a hundred bucks, you can order a whore over the phone. Half an hour later, she arrives at your door, fresh and hot, like a pizza."

Issei's friend Asia who approached them because he was there became a bit disturbed about and couldn't help but ask, "You're against marriage, Sergeant Roberts?"

Ray looked at the blonde girl, actually becoming quiet for once, "Brad got dumped."

Brad begun his little story as he looked down and poked his food, "My sweetheart since junior high dumps me and marries my best friend since junior high. And the best part about it?" he looks at the two teenagers and gives out a bitter smile while his voice was laced with resentment, "We're still all friends."

"They're that kind of happy couple that likes to hang photos of themselves all over their fucking house. Sometimes I just go over there to see my ex-fiancé doing the things that I used to do with her with my best friend. Surfing, jet skiing, even going out on simple dates like going to the movies and eating out in a nice restaurant." He smiles once more, only looking more bitter and more angrier than before while still maintaining his polite demeanor, "It's nice having friends."

Asia and Issei look down, actually feeling sympathetic for the man. Ray remained quite along with Klaus and the two operators of the IFV.

He was nicknamed Iceman for a reason.

**NA: And there you have it! Two characters from Generation Kill, only Brad's name was changed a bit along with Ray now being his first name.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Enjoy! Let's get it on! Just started replaying Tom Clancy's EndWar, such an underrated game.**

**Blacklight: Ascension**

EUROTANK Panther 1A3 Main Battle Tank

Besides Blacklight as its original designer, the list of manufacturers for the Panther 1A3 Mounted Combat System reads like a "who's who" of the biggest European auto, tech, and weapons companies. Its main cannon is of German design, its targeting system is French, its power plant is from Austria, its gearbox is from Spain. The European Federation proudly boasts this fact, but keeps quiet about the Panther's chassis which is actually Israeli. In fact, much of the Panther's internal design and layout is "borrowed" from the Israelis. Much of that technology, e.g. the Merkava tank were originally designed by Israel.

By using the same hydrogen engine technology that powers the AMZ-26 Badger, the Panther 1A3 is able to go much longer with little to no refuelling, especially when compared to the M5A2 and T-100 making the logistical problems of supplying Panther units less troublesome or expensive, considering the historical fuel problems of tanks during World War 3 this could be a vital advantage. Much like the AMZ-26 Badger's engine, it makes little to no sound when on the move.

The Panther is also equipped with a 7.62mm chain gun which can be replaced with a high-power microwave emitter. The high-power microwave transmitter is considered a "cruel" weapon by critics, and a move has been made to have them banned by the Geneva Convention, though no actual notion to ban it has been made. As a result, the Panther is one of the most advanced main battle tanks in the world, it is one of the most feared main battle tanks in the world.

One of the most unique aspects about the tank is that it only crews two instead of the normal three or four. Thanks to the advancement of technology, reduction of crew numbers has lessened, allowing more space for the two man crew as well as the ability to house more electronic equipment to operate the tank. The commander is both 'commander' and gunner thanks to the multi-use systems. The driver has been given a screen in order to drive from the inside.

Safety systems were also state of the art, in case the tank is destroyed, the crew is completely safe as the ammo stowage is completely separate from them thanks to its autoloader. Automatic fire control systems as well as escape hatches on the floor were installed. Thanks to its anti-mine and explosive reactive armor (ERA) systems, the tank has been rendered immune to IEDs or improvised explosive devices.

As for the name, it was a unanimous decision to name it after the best tank in World War 2, after all it was only proper that they name their best tank after such a successful design.

As for armored vehicles, the AMZ-26 badger was a favorite of Naruto's as it was a fast and well armored vehicle. Thanks to the advancement of countermeasure systems every vehicle in the European Federation was rendered immune to any IED, the worst thing that could happen to a Badger is that it gets flipped over due to its light weight.

A capable commander on the field and able to make on the spot decisions when under heavy fire, he became a distinguished in the Middle East during a terrorist attack on one of the major cities. He has already refused several promotions as he would rather operate on the field than work behind a desk. A trait he had inherited from his grandmother.

He was born to Alicia von Reiger, younger sister to Adelaide and a German tank commander by the name of Welkin, though he inherited his grandfather's blonde hair for some reason. Unfortunately ten years after he was born an accident occurred that killed both parents while leaving the child with a missing right arm.

Though he was at least given some semblance of comfort as thankfully his younger sister wasn't there with them. Isara von Reiger, born November 3, 2020, was only five years younger than Naruto. The accident occurred when they were going to pick up Isara from Adelaide's place as the youngest child had gone to visit her cousins. Unfortunately that never happened.

Now at fifteen years old and attending high school in Munich, she makes occasional visits to her brother and sister-in-law. She was at least spared the grief of losing her parents as she was too young to remember.

She plans on following her father's and brother's footsteps into becoming a tank commander once she graduates high school, joining Blacklight and going into the family business.

"So how was school?"

"It's good, nothing special though." Isara answered, like her mother she was born with vibrant brown hair. Alicia was the only daughter to have been born with brown hair as opposed to red.

"That's good at least."

"So how about you?" she asked him, "How's my cute little nephew?"

Naruto chuckled through the phone, "He's a healthy eater… he's wondering when her aunt gets to come visit."

"I'll be sure to come this summer."

"You better."

Isara snorted at his joking tone, "So what about you? How's work?"

"Nothing special… just made contact with the devils and grandma is already doing peace talks with the Three Factions."

"Do you think we can come into a peace treaty?"

"They will have to." He dryly said, "They can't risk war with us, a war they know they will lose since we have the advantage on both numbers and technology."

"You know…" Isara began, "It baffles me how they have been around for a long time and yet they made no effort to advanced their technology."

"That's what happens when you rely on magic too much, there is little to no room on progress when that happens. Though I would be lying to myself if I didn't wish it would stay that way."

Isara let out a dry chuckle at his words, "It's more fun when you have the advantage huh?"

"Yeah… I have to go, I'll see you soon. Love you little sis."

"Love you too big bro, bye."

***CLICK***

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 4: Generation Kill**

**1 month later**

A month had gone by since Europe secretly made contact with the Three Factions, leading them was Marlene von Reiger… first president of the newly formed European Federation.

The new supernation had a GNP grid greater than the United States, and its military power rivalled both the United States and Russia. With Marlene now president, Adelaide had taken over as Reiger Industry's and Blakclight's CEO.

The Kehlslteinhaus house in Bavaria had become a fortress since it housed not only Naruto, but his family, with two of them being a part of the endangered Nekomata race. Only all of Europe had been made known of the Three Factions, and with that came varied reactions… especially from the very few religious faiths. Thankfully riots hadn't occurred as they had been told that the government wished to establish relations with them. Though by now most of Europe no longer had that much religion in it as 'rumors' had begun to spread as to who the angels really are.

Even with all of that, life in Europe moved on… people went on with their lives as if nothing ever happened.

Blacklight had been officially merged with the European Federation's Enforcer Corps, under renewable contract they will be serving alongside the military. While officially under European jurisdiction, it will still maintain its independence on missions and operations as well as providing security and military consultation to less hospitable locations in the Balkans, Africa, the Middle East, and South East Asia… places where violence is a social norm.

The formation European Federation caused a stir among the entire world as well as shock at the bold move, no longer was Europe a group of nations, but an entire unified nation under a single banner. The chosen capital for the European Federation was Paris, as it proved to be not just a sound and logical decision due to its tactical relevance, but it was also a favorite spot for tourists.

Not all reactions were positive, the United States had every reason to be concerned as Blacklight had quite a number of former US soldiers being employed into the PMC, not to mention a number of them had been granted citizenship. Russia too was also concerned, the Europeans had begun production of expanding their military, causing the Russians to join in on the arms race, something that hasn't happened since the Cold War.

A united Europe had become a global superpower, and this time they are playing for keeps.

**~oOo~**

**Kehlsteinhaus**

**Bavaria, Germany**

Naruto was now getting ready for his assignment now that European Federation Enforcer Corps is now in full swing. His one month old son with his cat ears in full view was sitting on a baby stool, playing with his food.

"Bolt!" Kuroka light chided her son as she whipped the baby food off his face. "Don't play with your food."

"BABABABABA!" was all the infant could say while smiling and giggling at his mother.

"Honestly." The nekoshou light smiled as she wiped the mess away, "I fear you will be so much like your father when you grow up."

"Hey…" Naruto whined, "I turned out great didn't I?"

"Thankfully-eeep!"

His wife squealed and laughed when she felt the strong arms of her husband pull her close, capturing her lips in a loving kiss. "Vanilla… I like vanilla."

"Naruto…" Kuroka moaned as her eyes turned to their son who was now staring at them, clapping his hands. "Bolt's watching…"

He chuckled and pecked her lips one more time before grabbing his bag, "I have to go."

Kuroka sadly smiled as she pulled him into a hug, "Take care of yourself."

"I will." He nodded and leaned down, kissing his son on the forehead, "Take care of your mom you hear?"

"BABABABA!" Bolt patted his father's cheeks wile giggling at the kiss he received on the forehead.

Feeling her husband's lips one more time, she watched him go out the door. She had been content in becoming a housewife, tired of the constant fighting she had endured before meeting him, tired of the constant running. Now she had been given a wonderful chance to simply settle down without the fear of devils coming after, she had been given love from the most wonderful man in the world and was blessed with a son.

Life can't get any better than this.

Breathing out a sigh, she returned to look at her son who once again made a mess of himself, "Didn't I just clean your face just now?"

"BABABABA!"

Kuroka giggled, wiping the mess off his face before planting kisses all over his face, "My baby boy… you're going to be so much like your father."

**~oOo~**

**Several hours later**

**Japan**

**Town of Kuoh**

The VTOL aircraft touched down in the warehouse district where Blacklight had currently setup shop, in there was D-Company with Naruto's men waiting for him. As he set foot onto the hard pavement, he was greeted by salutes from every soldier he passed by. Approaching his AMZ-26 Badger Infantry Fighting Vehicle, he was handed a data pad.

"Resupplying is just about done… whatever this mission is… it better be interesting."

Naruto nodded as he placed the data pad down before climbing up on the vehicle that had the insignia of a grinning fox. "Good to be back, but at the same time bummed that I'm away from the love of my life and little bundle of joy."

"We'll be back in no time sir." The soldier said.

"Yeah…" he had a distant look while flexing his cybernetic arm, "Where's my squad?"

"About that… uh, Sirzechs sort of wants us to… uh."

"Spit it out corporal."

"We're babysitting."

"…What…?"

**~oOo~**

**Warehouse 11**

**Office Room**

"WHAT!?"

The Blacklight soldiers winced at the loud tone while Adelaide – the new CEO of the PMC – sat there behind her desk, calm and collective. To be honest she wasn't surprised that her son was angry.

"The lord of the Underworld… wants me… to take some high school student, have him wear _our_ armor, and ride with us like he's one us!?"

"Naruto… I know this sounds ridiculous-"

"Ridiculous…" Naruto snorted while his tone still sounded angry, "This is insane!" standing there and recomposing himself, he cleared his throat, "So who am I taking?"

"Issei Hyoudou…" Adelaide bluntly replied.

The blonde closed his eyes, trying his best to keep his anger in check, "They want me… to take the one boy who is too horny for his own good? The one guy… whose only brain is the one between his legs? The one guy… whose dream is to become some stupid 'harem king'? They want me to take that guy?"

Adelaide looked sheepish but nodded, "Yes… that guy."

"Oh no…" Naruto moaned in despair as he sat down in the office room, "Are they trying to get me and my men killed? I will not have some horny incompetent fool in my unit – no scratch that, the entire company!"

"I understand you're upset-"

"Upset?" the blonde deadpanned, "I am livid… they want me to take some child, some inexperienced buffoon, and not only that, but he hasn't even graduated high school. I don't care if he's a devil, angel or whatever… I will not stand for this… INSULT!"

Adelaide sighed, of course he would say that… if it were her mother sitting here, she would be saying the exact same thing. Those two can be so alike it's scary.

"You have orders… Lieutenant-Commander."

Gritting his teeth before sighing in resignation, he nodded and saluted his mother, "Yes ma'am."

Seeing her adopted son make his way out of the office, she looked to her left and gazed at a picture of her younger sister, Alicia von Reiger, the mother of Naruto, "Oh Alicia… if only you were here."

**~oOo~**

Naruto grumbled his way towards his squad where Ray, Brad and Klaus were maintain their weapons inside the IFV.

"Hey boss." Ray nodded at his commanding officer, "Why the long face?"

"We're getting a new guy."

"Already?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Who are we getting."

"The horny kid."

The entire squad went silent and stared at the blonde.

"Woah, woah, woah… back the fuck up." Ray raised his finger, "We're getting the kid who is possibly… more hornier than me? That same kid who uses his dick as a brain?"

Naruto could only grimace as he nodded, "Yes… Sirzechs… requested that we take him with us. Letter says he wants US to show him and teach him how to fight properly."

"Wonderful." Brad blankly said, "We are getting some horny, overly horny, greatly horny child that not only uses his reproductive organ as his only thought processor, but does not even know how to fight properly besides swinging his fists everywhere. Not to mention he has a talking gauntlet. So where is the FNG?"

"We are to pick him up at Kuoh Academy." The blonde said as he swapped his Kalashnikov for the newer BAL-27 bullpup assault rifle. "So mount up, we've got some babysitting to do."

"Fuck me." Ray cursed as he put and the rest of Disciple team closed the lids on their helmets. "Yo Rudy, Baptist! Get in in the vehicle, we got some babysitting to do!"

**~oOo~**

**Occult Research Club building**

"This is unacceptable!" Rias roared, "I will not allow my precious Issei to go with them, I will not!"

Sirzechs sighed, he knew that his little sister was going to be difficult to talk to but he didn't think it would be this difficult. "Rias… the agreement has been made…"

"And you didn't even think of consulting me!?"

The demon lord winced, "I'm sorry…"

"You better be." Rias said before sitting down, "I'll let Issei know of this… but this does not mean I am willing to forgive you for this."

Sirzechs could only look down in shame, "I understand."

"Buchou…" Akeno walked in with a somewhat sad look, "…A Blacklight vehicle arrived…"

Rias swallowed her saliva, looking nervous as men had come to take her Issei away, "I'll be out there to meet them shortly."

**~oOo~**

Naruto was not a happy camper at this moment, sitting atop the IFV just beside the turret that contained a pair of four barrelled multipurpose self-loading TOW missile system, a 30mm chain guns in the center, and a High-Powered Microwave Emitter. This system has both lethal and non-lethal settings. The non-lethal setting can quickly disperse groups of infantry by inflicting an intense sensation of being burned alive while not actually causing any physical damage. The lethal setting is much more fearsome and some commanders prefer not to use it as the end results could only be described as 'horrific'. The only one known commander to use the lethal setting on a frequent basis was none other than Lieutenant-Commander Naruto von Reiger.

The Microwave Emitter was an extremely controversial weapon as when its lethal setting is used, it was known to literally melt a man's skin of his bones, leaving nothing but their bony remains. No infantry was safe from it, not even light vehicles were safe as the weapon it would melt of the metal, sometimes literally fusing the occupants together with the vehicle.

It was that much of a controversial weapon.

He sat there as he spotted a certain red haired 18 year old young woman with her peerage walking out of the small building. Dropping down onto the ground with his squad already waiting, he approached the group. "Lady Gremory…"

"Lieutenant-Commander." Rias nodded before looking at the blonde in the eye, "I would like to tell you that I did not agree to this."

"That makes two of us." He replied in kind as looked at Sirzechs in the background for a second before returning his eyes to the heiress, "I did not agree to it either but it seems politics has a way of screwing us over."

"I agree."

"Um…" Koneko spoke up as she stepped forward, "How is onee-sama?"

Naruto smiled and looked at the petite girl that is his sister-in-law, "She should be preparing dinner right now… though unfortunately I am not there to join her. If you want to go visit her you are more than welcome… just be sure to contact my mother to arrange for transport."

The nekoshou nodded as Issei stepped forward.

"Brad…" Naruto turned his head, "Do we have a support gunner?"

The 28 year old man shook his head.

The blonde squad commander returned to look at the boy, grabbing a light machine gun and handing it to the brunette, "We have one now."

**~oOo~**

Watching her beloved go, Rias' heart broke that he had been chosen to be in such dangers where human made weapons designed to kill devils and angels existed. Times are changing much to the ire of many of the noble houses of the devils. A shadow was covering their world, a dark and terrifying world where her race was no longer at the top of the food chain.

"I don't like this." Akeno said in a tone that was not like her, "They're sending him into the unknown… can we even trust them?"

"I can trust Naruto-onii-sama…" Koneko said much to the surprise of others, "He is a good person."

"I hope you're right Koneko-chan." Rias said while letting out a sigh, "I hope you're right."

**~oOo~**

**Few day later**

**Somewhere in Afghanistan**

"~Nothing wrong with me~!"  
"~Nothing wrong with me~!"

"~Something's got to give~!"  
"~Something's got to give~!"  
"~Something's got to give~!"

"OOOOOOH!"

"Let the Purists hit the floor!"  
"Let the Purists hit the floor!"  
"Let the Purists hit the flooooooooor!"

Issei ironically could barely stand the testosterone filled transport vehicle as his fellow squadmates were singing a bastardized version of 'Let the Bodies hit the Floor'. He was in a totally different world. Clutching his machine gun he simply huddled himself in the corner of the passenger seat while Ray, Klaus and Baptist sang… his squad commander Naruto and second-in-command Brad the Iceman sat on the other end with the former sitting quietly and talking to his wife on the phone.

Rudy and Ray take turns on who gets to drive 'The Beast', an affectionate nickname for their Badger Infantry Fighting Vehicle, right now it's Ray behind the wheel. "Hey new guy!"

"Yeah?"

"Makes me wonder how you got in with us."

"I've been asking myself that since yesterday."

Ray couldn't help but laugh, "When I joined Blacklight, I asked the recruiter about pussy!"

'_What!?'_ Issei couldn't help but scream in his mind.

"The guy told me I'd get to go to Thailand and get all kinds of strange." Ray declared while driving into the night with Afghanistan's mountain's just up ahead, "What'd you ask about, Brad? Brad probably saw that T.V. commercial, the one with the knight that fucks up the dragon and then turns into the Blacklight soldier, total fucking ripoff of that Marine commercial, but at least they did it better."

"Woo, woo!" Baptist cheered, "Dress blues with a sword, hermano!"

Ray snorted, "Fucking dress blues commercial man. That got so many fucking dudes. Now look at us: Fucking new guy got drafted and doesn't know why he's here, the commander is away from his family, I'M half a world away from good Thai pussy, and Brad is out here rolling around in fuckbutt Afghanistan hunting for dragons in a MOPP suit that smells like four days of piss and ball sweat."

The brunette could only gape, he had never heard someone swear so much and yet here was one guy.

"You should have rolled into battle with a fucking sword, Brad, that would have fucking rocked!"

'_This is a nightmare!'_ Issei lamented in his mind.

"Don't worry." Brad assured the youngest and newest member of the squad, "You'll get used to it."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

To be honest, he didn't know who was hornier, himself or Ray. But what scared him the most were the firefights he was going to get into, unlike Rating Games where you don't get killed, he was going to experience firsthand how humans fight.

Feeling the vehicle come to a stop, the squad exited the vehicle and saw that they were in a checkpoint that led into the Himalayan mountains. "We're here to relieve and switch rounds with the guard. I'll let them know we're here. Everyone else, take positions."

Issei nervously went up beside Brad as he seemed to be the sane one, Klaus and Ray took positions right up at the gate while Rudy drove their IFV right up by the gate, allowing it to position itself strategically, once he was done he got his sniper rifle and knelt down behind a sandbag.

Seeing the fast attack vehicle leave the premises, the entire squad was left alone.

"Are you sure it's okay with just us here?" Issei couldn't help but ask.

Brad shrugged, "We'll be fine, standard protocol is that if we see a vehicle that's not supposed to here, we just fire a smoke grenade as a warning to ward them off, and if that doesn't work, just fire a warning shot."

Issei nodded, "Okay."

"Woah, woah, woah…" Ray interrupted them as they saw a white car approaching, "What do we got here? We got one coming at us!"

Brad aimed his BAL-27 with an underslung grenade launcher and fire a smoke grenade. As the smoke popped out, the car did not stop and kept on going.

Time seemed to slow down as Issei aimed is weapon at the car, and without missing a heartbeat, his finger pulled the trigger, firing two burst straight through the car's windshield and hood, killing the driver and possibly wounding the other two occupants.

"Hold your fire!" Naruto ordered as he looked at Issei.

"You didn't fire a warning shot!" Brad chastised the boy, "That was a wounding shot for fuck's sake!"

Issei simply stared at the car that was now smoking from the damage that was caused to it.

"Issei…" Naruto walked up to the boy, "You okay?"

The brunette was now shaking at what he had done while watching two robed men rush out of the car with one of them bleeding from the arm, "C-Car kept coming."

Brad looked at his commander before looking back at the boy, helping him up, "Yeah… come on." He led him back into the IFV, "Sit down, it's alright… we were just doing our jobs."

Naruto could only sigh, "Bad fucking idea to begin with."

Tears were now pouring down behind the brunette's helmet… he had just killed a civilian.

**NA: Yep… I don't know what Sirzechs was thinking there, but Issei won't be the same once he gets home. Don't forget to review!**

**Announcement: Next update will be next week, taking a break this weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: And here we are once again in this magnificent adventure of emotions and conflicting ideals! And maybe a few heartbreaks and fights here and there.**

**~oOo~**

**Few Days Later**

**Iraq**

Now in Iraq, Disciple team were doing regular reconnaissance on suspicious villages, he and his squad were currently surveying a small quiet group of huts,"Motherwill, this is Disciple, confirmed small village with seven women and children, no men and no sign of insurgents."

"Roger that Disciple."

"Alright gents, we're done here." Naruto deactivated the zooming feature for his helmet and picked up his assault rifle.

Issei let out a small sigh behind and smiled behind his helmet that there won't be any combat for today. It had been half a week since he had arrived and since he had killed that civilian. Strangely enough, he had become used to the work that is done around here, and had become used to holding a machine gun. As soon as he and Naruto were about to get up, an explosion rocked the area, causing the brunette to look back and see that the small village with nothing but women and children was reduced to a smoldering heep. "What the fuck!"

Naruto was also completely shocked at what happened, "Who the fuck authorized a strike!?"

Baptist and Brad came running towards them, having also witnessed what had happened.

"Who called in a firemission!?"

"Fucking US Army did!" Baptist was the one to answer that question. "Ray intercepted a transmission and heard some fucking Army grunts calling in a firemission on a 'possible weapons cache'."

"Bullshit!" Issei cursed, honestly no one was surprised that he started using more colorful words ever since he got here. "Those assholes were just being trigger happy!"

"No argument here." Brad spoke up in his usual monotone fashion. "I think it's best if we just leave, we're still 40 clicks from the airfield."

Naruto said nothing as he nodded, grabbing hold of his BAL-27 and walking down towards their IFV.

"Ray, Rudy… we're Oscar Mike." Brad told the two other occupants in the IFV as the squad go back into the vehicle.

**Blacklight: Ascension**

**Chapter 5: Combat Jack**

Inside the IFV, all was quiet as no one dared speak about what just happened back there, how they watched a family get reduced into a smoldering crater, it was just too painful to talk about. That silence though was broken when the radio came to life with Ray answering it.

"This is Disciple, go ahead."

"Disciple, Motherwill, you are to head to the airfield immediately, we received reports of a possible insurgent attack, how copy?"

Ray then handed the radio phone to Naruto, "Copy that Motherwill, we are enroute."

"Congrutulations Issei." Ray told the brunette, "You are going into your first real combat scenario."

"…Hurray…" Issei said with little to no emotion.

"Alright… check your weapons." Naruto ordered as he did the same to his firearm, "Combat is standard as usual, keep your distance and don't do anything rash. Issei, I want you up with Brad, just do what he does and you'll be fine."

The young devil nodded and pulled the receiver of his LMG back, putting a bullet into the gun's chamber.

Minutes passed and the IFV entered a combat zone as other Blacklight and EFEC soldiers were already firing away at Insurgents in the distance. Disciple team dismounted and quickly got to cover, meeting up with their fellow Blacklight soldiers.

"What's on the menu today?" Ray jokingly asked.

"All you can eat insurgents!" one of them replied, chuckling as they did so. "We spotted at least two dozen foot mobiles with a few of them carrying RPGs, so far they haven't fired them yet, all we've been getting for the past few minutes since it started was AK fire, nothing more than that.

"Have snipers immediately take anyone that pops their head out, Issei, get to work!"

"Y-Yes sir!" the brunette nodded and quickly got down and fired his machine gun at the opposing force.

"New guy?" the other Blacklight soldier asked.

"Hot and fresh." Brad replied before joining the devil. "But he's learning."

At the same time Baptist who was in the gunner's seat of the AMZ-26 Badger IFV, begun firing its 30mm autocannon and multipurpose missile launcher.

**~oOo~**

**Hyoudou household**

**Japan**

In the living room of Issei's home, Rias was pacing back and forth. It had been more than a week and a half since Issei was sent to the Middle East with the Blacklight soldiers, and since then there had been no word from him. "It's been more than a week!"

"Rias." Akeno looked at her best friend, "Calm down."

"I am completely calm!" the red head snapped at her before realizing who she was talking to, "…sorry…"

"Rias… I'm worried too, we all are, but getting angry won't help. We just have to be patient."

"He's out there… fighting against people who could very well kill us with the weapons they have. I can't believe my brother would do this!"

"We just have to trust Reiger…" the raven haired girl told her, "If Koneko-chan trusts him then we should too."

Rias finally sits down and lets out a long audible sigh, "I just hope they can bring him back… safe and sound."

"I do too. Has Koneko gone to visit Kuroka?"

Akeno nodded in confirmation, "She has."

**~oOo~**

**Kehlsteinhaus**

**Bavaria, Germany**

Koneko didn't know what to think of the sight she was seeing, in front of her was her older sister currently breast feeding a baby boy with cat ears. A male Nekoshou… something that is extremely rare since most Nekomata are born female. It was an extremely bewildering sight for her, it was not too long ago did she witness Kuroka kill her King in cold blood, and it was not too long ago did she witness her lose control of her powers.

Now it seems that those memories were really far away, as she was now looking at her sister who was giving off a motherly glow.

"You know…" Kuroka spoke up while a blanket was covering her right shoulder as she fed her son, "I never expected you to actually come. I half expected you to think this was all a lie to lure you in. And yet here you are."

"I wanted to know for sure." Koneko said as she looked at the figure of her nephew, "He's really yours? He's the first male Nekoshou born in a hundred years?"

The older sibling nodded and smiled, "He's my baby boy… my little Bolt. He looks so much like his father. Shirone… I know you're still angry at me for what I did, but it had to be done… he was going to torture and experiment on you, I just couldn't let that happen."

"…Nee-sama…"

"At least… the Gremory were kind enough to take you in, and for that I am grateful."

The younger Nekoshou said nothing as she watched her nephew finish feeding, allowing her sister to lift up her yukata and cover herself, "He's a healthy eater."

The black haired Nekoshou giggled, "He is… he has his father's appetite. He's going to grow big and strong, yes you are, yes you are!"

The infant giggled and cooed at the sound of his mother nuzzling her nose on his nose, lightly patting her face with his tiny hands.

It was strange, seeing her older sister like this… normally she was a playful and coy type of person but she guessed that becoming a mother would even change her.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Eh?"

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked one more time as she walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"I-I-I uh… is it ok?"

Kuroka nodded, "Of course, Bolt should get to know her aunt!"

Koneko gulped down nervously as her sister gently handed her the little bundle of joy, carefully lifting her arms, Kuroka placed her son on them.

"There… just like that, and make sure to hold him close so that he doesn't fall over."

"H-Hai…" to be honest, Koneko had never held a baby before until now, and it was a weird feeling for her. Here in her arms was her nephew, the first male Nekoshou in over a hundred years. From there she could see the whisker-marked baby 'toothlessly' smile at her.

"He likes you… see, you're a natural."

"Mmm." The white haired girl nodded.

"Something's bothering you… it's that friend of yours isn't it? You're worried about him being in the Middle East."

Her silence said it all, "Shirone… you're worried about him."

"He's a pervert."

The older woman rolled her eyes, "Shirone… once he comes back, he will never be the same. The first time someone steps into the battlefield, you will never look at him the same again. He will be a completely changed man, for better or for worse."

"What are you talking about?" Koneko asked her older sister while putting her nephew to sleep.

"The first time Naruto went abroad for his first ever mission, he came back a month later with different eyes, the eyes of a soldier, a warrior. While I could still see the same fun loving man in him, most of it has been overrun by the 'soldier' Naruto. It's hard to explain it in words compared to seeing it for yourself. When I saw him… he needed all the emotional support I gave him, every night he would wake up screaming and crying at he saw there, every night I had to hug him and hum a lullaby so that he could sleep, he was on medications for the next few months. One month, he was just there for one month… and it did that to him. Your friend will be in the Middle East for that long as well."

Koneko couldn't believe what she was hearing, Issei was going to be there for the next two to three weeks and he was going to experience all the death and destruction that the human world knows best. She wondered, what would Rias say if she told her all this.

Caressing her son's cheek, she smiled at the sight of her younger sister getting to know her nephew more. "All you have to do is to have you and your friends be there for him once he gets back, after that everything will fall back into place."

**~oOo~**

**Iraq**

**Military Airfield**

The fighting had stopped when all two dozen insurgents were wiped out by sniper and IFV fire. Right now Disciple team was huddled in their squad tent, checking their weapons with Brad showing their youngest and newest member of the squad how to clean his.

"There you go, you'll be cleaning weapons like licking your girlfriend's pussy in no time."

Ray chuckled, "Excellent choice of words Sergeant!"

Honestly, Issei wasn't surprised at how much innuendo they were using, he was in a unit filled with men after all and the women in the airbase who were just as armed and just as deadly didn't care about the words they used. As long as they aren't provoked or angered, they should be fine.

While Issei finished cleaning his weapon, he noticed at how Rudy really looked without his helmet, he had a slight tank on his skin, black hair and black eyes, with his last name Reyes there was no doubt he was Latino.

Ray saw this and could not help but smirk, "You know… it doesn't make you gay if you think Rudy's hot."

Rudy heard this and simply smiled while he stowed away his weapon, looking at Issei who nearly choked on the words said to him by Ray.

"We all think he's hot!" Ray declared while cooing at the Latino, "Jesus you're beautiful!"

"I'm going to hell out here." Rudy said, "Back home, all I eat is sushi and vegetables, the nutrition here is garbage."

"We eat what we got Fruity Rudy." Naruto said while placing some ammo into his empty magazines.

"You know I'm glad Sharon and I moved to Paris, there's no fat people there."

"Dawg…" Baptista snorted, "Why do you care about having fat people where you live?"

"I wanna live in a place where people care about themselves." Rudy replied.

"Dammit Rudy." Brad scoffed while cleaning his rifle's barrel, "When are you going to realize you're fucking gay!"

That got everyone including Issei to laugh at the jibe.

"The world you live in with Banana Republic daisy duke shorts and now you're rolling into battle with your damn Chicken Suit and glasses." Brad took a glance at the semi ghillie suit before returning to his weapon, "You dress like a pimp queen."

"I don't dress like no goddamn pimp queen." Rudy corrected the Sergeant as he put on his shades, "I wear clothes that are body conscious."

Issei and the rest couldn't resist laughing at that, out of everyone in the squad, Rudy was the 'nutritionist' and 'health inspector', making sure everyone was healthy and doing daily exercises so that they could stay in shape. Issei himself was thankful for all the help he had been giving him. In just a few weeks he had already started gaining some muscle, Rudy was his close combat instructor, for the past week and a half he had taught him different kinds of martial arts. It was thanks to him that he was also eating healthier than before.

"Worst thing that could happen." Ray told them as he pointed his finger at Issei, "Rudy turns Issei into his very own mini-me."

"Is that so bad?" Rudy asked, getting laughs from everyone. "What do you think Issei?"

The brunette shrugged, "If it gets Rias watering her mouth while she checks me out… fuck yeah."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Rudy laughed while high fiving the young devil.

"If you will excuse me all." Rudy stood up, placing a few rocks into his pouches for weight and grabbed his rifle, "I'm going to do my rounds."

"I LOVE YOU FRUITY RUDY!" Ray screamed as he watched the 'nutrionist' run out and do his laps.

"So Issei…" Naruto finally spoke up, "What do you think, the private military life?"

"I don't know…" Issei shrugged again, "Feels great I guess, maybe once I graduate high school I'll sign up for sure… that's if Rias will let me. She's kind of overprotective when it comes to me."

"Overly attached girlfriend…" Ray deadpanned.

Issei blushed, "We're not… official though."

"Well official or not… she's wearing the pants in the relationship."

**~oOo~**

**2300 hours**

Night had already drawn in and Naruto and Issei were up on the watch while US Army soldiers had just recently arrived from a combat mission of sorts, reports say that Purists had definitely been influencing the insurgents in the region. While they sat there with their helmets on but face guards currently off, they drank some water as they looked at the night sky.

"Hey commander?"

"Hmm?" Naruto turned to his subordinate who looked at him with a straight face, "What is it?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Not get scared?"

Naruto had to chuckle a bit at the question.

"Something wrong sir?"

"No." the blonde shook his head, "Do you know the one weakness a devil has?"

"Huh?"

"The one thing that weakness a devil has, do you know?"

Issei shook his head.

"Fear." Naruto said, "Or to be precise, it's the lack of fear they have."

"I don't understand."

"It's their general lack of fear of other species." The blonde told him, "They were in the top from the beginning, and outside of similar races, they didn't fear superior entities besides a few counted ones."

"As such, their response to a threat or obstacle, even when they use sneaky methods, they simply use power. The power plays and politics that you have seen, they are but an evolution of the Devil society delayed for close to eight millennia, and only truly evolving after the end of their civil war. What they see as novel manipulation tactics and such, in fact it was human common tactics in Ancient Egypt."

"Again, this brings me to the Lack of Fear. Some would say that fear its bad, but in nature, the truth is that fear is good. It's the natural restrain system of our minds against reactions due to a superior threat. From that Fear, we were forced to adapt. To distract, to circumvent, to think like the potential threat, to outthink, outsmart, and as we survived and evolved. Because of that we overcame things greater than us. It has been an eternal cycle, even before this incarnation of Humanity."

"I think I understand."

"You think that I am good at what I do because I don't feel fear." The blonde told him as he shook his head, "The truth is… I am good at what I do because I am afraid."

"ARMOR! Insurgent armor!" a US soldier announced to the entire camp as he pointed to the other side of the airfield.

"Fuck." Naruto cursed, "Go get Brad!"

"Yes sir!" Issei nodded and ran back to their tent.

**~oOo~**

Back at the tent Ray was standing in a corner, groaning and moaning in pleasure as a slight audible pound of flesh could be heard from his lower area. The slapping sound merely made him groan even more as his right arm that was down there was moving back and forth.

"Yo Ray!" Issei ran in, "Where's Brad- the fuck are you doing!?"

"Jesus _fucking _Christ, Issei!" Ray cursed at the brunette, "My first ever combat jack and you just had to interrupt me!"

"Fuck your jack, we're being overrun by enemy armor!"

Ray growled and pointed to the bed, "Brad's in his grave."

Issei rolled his eyes and knelt down to the bed, shaking Brad, "Sir… commander needs you, we're getting overrun by enemy armor."

Brad groaned as he woke up, "How long was I out?"

"Six-seven hours, give or take."

"Good enough for me."

**~oOo~**

Rejoining his commander outside, Issei used the optical device in his helmet and looked at the lights that were seemingly moving towards them, "I'm counting at least a hundred and forty of them coming this way."

Ray chuckled, "So the only real armor we have are our Badgers. We're twenty four hours away from the next nearest friendly base, and now an entire battalion of Purist tanks are coming straight for us. I like the plan, really do."

"There's no armor." Naruto said as he lifted his visor, "It's a fucking town, and it's not moving."

"What?" Issei looked at it again, "You sure? Looks like it's moving to me."

"Autokinesis." Naruto explained, "Seeing involuntary muscle movements of your own eyes. Those lights aren't going to come any closer than they are. It's a fucking town. Thirty or forty clicks out there at least. How far out did our American friends call this?"

"They said around fifteen clicks out." Issei replied.

"It's bullshit, there's no armor."

Just as Naruto said that, the air strike that the Americans called in started bombing the designated area. Out in the distance over 11,000 pounds of high explosive ordinance was being dropped into nothing but sand.

Ray shrugged, "Well, apparently the United States Air Force thinks Lieutenant-Commander Naruto von Reiger of Blacklight's Disciple team is full of shit."

**~oOo~**

**Next Day**

"So let me get this straight." Ray grumbled as he drove their Badger down the dirty road heading for the town, "The US Army were the ones who called in an air strike, and yet… they want US to babysit them as they inspect their little mistake."

"We're PMC Ray." Rudy rebutted, "For all intents purposes… we're responsible."

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it!"

"So who do they have for a translator?" Issei asked.

"One of the translators we hired, his name is Meesh."

"So who exactly we babysitting?"

Naruto showed them the picture of the US Army lieutenant, "The same guy who called in the bullshit airstrike."

**~oOo~**

As the men disembarked with the US Joint Light Tacitcal Vehicle by Lockheed Martin pulled over in front of the Badger. Disciple team simply sat back as they watched the US Army Lieutenant and Meesh walk up to an old man with his goat.

"Hey…" Rudy spoke as he pointed to the conversation, "What do you think they're saying?"

Baptist smiked as he and Issei knelt down before starting a horrible interpretation of what they think they're saying, "'Excuse me Meesh, tell the man we come in friendship.'"

"And Meesh says:" Issei continued, deciding to join in on the fun, "'Dude! My big American friends are going to fuck you up if you don't show us some blown-up tanks!'"

Ray also joined in, "And the old man's like: Hubba-da hubba-da, hubba-da dubba-da, dubba-da!"

Issei continued, "And Meesh is all: 'Dude! These Iraqis love the fact that we are here. They fucking love freedom and they thought that those fireballs last night were fucking wicked, dude!'"

"'You Americans have killed a lot of sand! The sand… was very evil!'"

Baptist then took his turn, "And the lieutenant's all: 'Meesh, I just shit my panties. Tell the nice man if he doesn't show me at least one blown-up tank, I'll look very stupid and the other officers will all laugh at me.'"

Ray then said, "And Meesh is all: 'Dude, throw me a freakin' bone here! How about a freakin' pick-up truck with bald tires?'"

Issei started to chuckle a bit, "And the old man's all: 'Hub dubba, dubbedy dubba!' And Meesh says: 'Lieutenant, this dude is totally bummed he can't save your career. He's got no tanks." He then pointed to the goat that Meesh picked up, "But check it out: you can have his bitchin' daughter.'"

"And the lieutenant's all weepy and shit." Baptist snorted, "Fucking frat house pussy."

Just as they finished, the lieutenant returned to his vehicle while Meesh approached them with the goat he's holding.

"Hey Meesh!" Baptist called out, "What the old man say?"

"He was afraid that we were going to bomb his town tonight." Meesh then shrugged when they looked at the goat, "LT turned it down, I was really hungry."

"Mount up." Naruto ordered as they all got back in the IFV.

"Hey." Ray spoke up and pointed to the goat, "You're going to skin that first right?"

As the IFV drove out with the US vehicle, Issei started humming a tune that got everyone surprised that he knew the song. Before long Rudy and Baptist joined in and started beat boxing while Issei continued his humming and eventually sang.

Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh, how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me

OOOOOOOOOOOH

Her boyfriend's a dick  
And he brings a gun to school  
And he'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And he drives an IROC  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me

OOOOOOOOOOOH

"Thank you, Issei."

"You're welcome Commander."

As they sang, the IFV drove back to the airfield.

Deep within the thoughts of Issei's left arm, a faint glow could be seen, _**'You got some interesting friends with you, aibou.'**_

**NA: And there you have it! Issei has officially become and corrupted and is now one of them. Will he remain perverted, or will Ray's horniness still reign supreme?**

**If you don't know who Rudy Reyes is… well now you do. FRUITY RUDY!**

**The song at the end was Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus… not that shitty remake by you fucking directioners.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: And here we are once more unto the… uh… story.**

**~oOo~**

**Two weeks later**

Issei was in his squad's tent as he begun packing his things into a duffel bag, it was time for him to come home. But as he packed, inside him he thought he was going to miss all of this, the adrenaline rush when going into a mission, the camaraderie that was being shown amongst his new friends. Though he may be the youngest in the squad, he had never experienced such close friendship. In just over a month these men became his best friends, Rudy had become a sort of older brother to him ever since he offered to shape him up and show him healthy food choices.

Overall it was a great experience for him, he was just scared that all the stress will come and hit him… hard.

Or perhaps even Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from seeing so much combat and death amongst the local population, especially the civilian he killed during his first assignment. Even then it slightly haunted him at the atrocity he committed. Naruto reassured him that things like that happen but it still did not make him feel any better.

But for now, Disciple was going back home with the rest of the squad going back to Japan first for a debriefing where their families will be coming to meet them.

Gone was the overly perverted Issei… in its place was a man who had experienced war in a small scale, but war nonetheless. It may not be large but the war against terrorist was still relevant for there were those who wished to destroy the peace.

The feeling of having bullets come at you, the rush of pulling the trigger of an automatic weapon, it made him feel alive. He had been in the Middle East for a month but to him it felt like a year.

"You all set?"

He turned around to see Rudy in nothing but his boxers before nodding, "Just about…"

"Ready to go home and feel the loving arms of your girl?"

Issei couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah… but didn't I tell you we're not exactly official?"

"You did… but does it matter."

"Guess not."

"Oh yeah… almost forgot." Rudy tossed a small package to the brunette, getting a confused look from said person.

"What's this?"

"Happy 18th birthday, brother."

Issei didn't know what to say at first as he was rendered speechless, but then all he could next was smile at his surrogate older brother, "Thanks bro."

**Blacklight: Ascension**

**Chapter 6: Homecoming**

Within the large transport aircraft, Disciple team along with their IFV were now being transported back to Japan. Inside Ray was already sound asleep along Baptist while the others were just seated there, either reading or watching some television in their tablets.

Issei was taken by surprise when Naruto handed him an envelope, "What's this?"

"You earned it, it's the form for allowing you to take the officer's exam should you decide to make it a career."

"Huh?" the brunette couldn't believe what he was hearing, his commanding officer was giving a document that would allow him to become a junior lieutenant in Blacklight.

"You did really good out there, you earned it."

Issei gulped down his own saliva, "I… uh… Thank you sir."

"Guess I'm not the only one taking the exam." Rudy said with pride in his voice, "Though I fear Ray will start complaining."

"Doesn't he always anyway, especially when he's ingested ripped fuel?"

"Point Issei." Rudy conceded, "Point. As for you though, your parents are going to go crazy and put you on some wall of heroes thing."

"My mom would probably would." Issei chuckled as he saw Ray wake up, "Hey Ray."

"Morning…"

"Say Ray, out of the blue… didn't your mom put you in the Walmart Wall of Heroes?"

"Yup." Ray nodded with a deadpanned look, "I'm on the Nevada, Missouri Walmart Wall of Heroes. Even got my dress blues on."

"If my mother ever distributed my likeness without written authorization, I would disown her." Brad butted in.

"Technically speaking." Issei spoke, "Didn't your biological parents disown you when they put you up for adoption?"

"Point Issei." Brad nodded as he began his sarcastic story based on true events, "I was one of those unfortunates adopted by upper-middle-class professionals and nurtured in an environment of learning, art, and socio-religious culture steeped in over two thousand years of Talmudic tradition. Not everyone is lucky enough to have been raised in a Whiskey Tango trailer park by a bowlegged female whose sole qualification for motherhood is a womb that happened to catch a sperm of a passing truck driver."

Ray watched as the sergeant got up and went into the washroom, "At least my mom took me to NASCAR!"

**~oOo~**

**12 hours later**

**Kuoh, Japan**

She stood there in her in her husband's loving embrace as her baby was in her arms, lightly patting his parents' cheeks. "One month feels like forever."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah… I'm happy I'm home. When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago." She answered as she pulled Bolt up so that all their faces could meet, "Bolt missed his father, I missed him."

Stealing another kiss from his loving and beautiful wife, he smiled before planting a kiss on his son's forehead, "I missed you too, both of you."

"How much off days do you have now?" Kuroka asked with hopeful and pleading eyes.

"Hopefully a couple of months."

"That's not enough." She said while giving off a small frown.

"I know." He pulled his family into a small hug again, kissing their heads and his wife's luscious lips. "For now I'm just glad that you're here."

"That's my line." Kuroka said before repeatedly pecking his lips and cheeks, eliciting an innocent giggle from their son. "See, Bolt is happy too."

Naruto kissed his son's forehead once more and smiled, "That he is."

**~oOo~**

"ISSEI!" Rias completely ran up to the brunette and flung her arms wide around him, but instead of pushing him to the ground, Issei wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her, using both their weight to prevent them from falling. "You're back, thank goodness!"

"Hey…" he quietly greeted her, "I'm back."

"Issei?" Rias looked at him with surprise that his tone was no longer the loud idiot like she mostly knew, "What's wrong?"

"Just tired." He meekly replied, but then did the unexpected that got Rias to widen her eyes, he kissed her fully on the lips. "But happy at least that I'm back."

"Issei…" the red headed young woman's face was elated at the action he had done, "You…"

"I love you." he declared, "I love you and you alone… it took me an entire month to realize that."

By now Rias was crying tears of joy. Passionately kissing him on the lips once more she chokes out a tearful giggle, "I love you too, I love you so much!"

"I never asked you though."

"Hmm?"

"Rias Gremory." The brunette pulls her closer and rests his forehead up against hers, "Will you be my girlfriend and go out with me?"

This caused the red head to laugh while tears still spilled out of her eyes before nodding vigorously and kisses him once more, "Yes! Of course I will!"

**~oOo~**

**Next Day**

With Naruto already have gone home back to Germany, the remaining Disciple team remained in Japan with Rudy taking his wife Sharon out to see the oriental country as it was her wish to visit Japan. Ray on the other hand was simply hitting on as many girls as he could while Brad – being Brad – kept on studying tactics as he too plans on taking the officer's exam this year.

Blacklight's officer's exam is a program created by the company that is unique only to Europe and the Federation, it accepts participants from non-commissioned officers who plan on becoming full time in their area of expertise. Issei was given a sponsorship because of his good performance during the month he spent in the Middle East so he was an exception.

Normally an NCO needed at least a year of experience before taking it, but Issei was an exception due to his sponsorship. And he plans on passing it with flying colors.

News of their relationship going official has spurred a lot of attention, especially from Rias' peerage as the girls' morale was at an all-time low. His change in personality came at a shocker when they were all woken up from his cries during the night.

His experiences in the Middle East were now starting to come back to him in full force, it took Rias a full hour to finally get him to calm down. Even now Rias still hasn't spoken to her brother nor has she forgiven him, and her lover's cries in the night didn't help. It just completely broke her heart to see him at that kind of state.

But what nearly destroyed her was his decision to take Blacklight's officer exams, it meant that he was going to sign up for Blacklight as a career soldier.

_**Flashback**_

_**Earlier this morning**_

"_You can't be serious!"_

"_I am." The brunette simply nodded while Rias slammed her hands onto the table, "I want to do this."_

_Rias shook her head violently "I won't let you! As your King I will not allow it!"_

"_Rias…" Issei looked at her straight in the eyes, "I don't want to be babied… I can barely stand up to protect you, even with Ddraig, I'm useless."_

"_Don't say that… you're not use-"_

"_We both know that I am not capable of standing in a fight… these people can help me." He said, taking hold of her hands and kissing them lightly, "The Commander, Rudy, Brad, Ray and Baptista… they're my friends too, they've become my best friends, my brothers… for once in my life I want to do something different. Please Rias… I need to do this."_

_The red head choked along with Asia who was sitting down beside the brunette with tears in her eyes, even she was beginning to miss the old Issei._

"_I don't want you risk your life out there."_

"_I want to… I'm doing this for you, for everyone. But most of all I'm doing this for myself, I want my life to mean something."_

_Rias couldn't take it anymore and flew herself towards him, sobbing hard on his chest. All Issei could do was wrap his arms around her and caress her luscious crimson hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

_The brown haired young man kissed her scalp and continued rubbing her head and back, "You didn't do anything wrong, so there's nothing to be sorry about."_

"_I should have tried harder to stop my brother from sending you there."_

"_What's done is done." He said, "All we can do now is move forward."_

"_What about your nightmares?" Asia asked him, already saddened that he loves Rias._

"_Commander says it will pass." He replied, "I just don't know for how long. Now come on, we better get ready or we're gonna be late for school."_

_**End Flashback**_

Issei sighed at the memory from this morning, but was interrupted from his musing as a target pad being worn by Rudy swung directly at his face, but thankfully he had time to dodge it and ducked before swinging another kick.

"Good!" the military nutritionist said before swinging his left arm and then having his younger colleague swing more kicks and punches at the pads. "Alright, that's it for today."

The young devil nodded and panted a bit at the training he had been doing for the entire afternoon, ignoring all the looks the female student were giving him as they all couldn't believe that this was the same Issei Hyoudou they knew. Instead of peeking at female changing rooms, he had been studying more and took his education a lot more seriously. It didn't help that he wasn't wearing a shirt that showed off a good amount of muscle on his upper body. Since the month he was away it seems that he had put up on a bit of muscle, added with the change of personality, he was a completely different person.

Gone was the perverted young adolescent teenager, in its place was a mature young man.

And to a lot of the female populace of Kuoh Academy, he was attractive.

Grabbing a bottle of water, he poured all over himself, completely unaware at the reddening faces of the girls that had been 'observing' his training session with Rudy. In his mind he was brought back to the day he killed that civilian during his first assignment, and then the small village that had been bombed by American soldiers.

Questioning himself if he could have done something differently, those people didn't need to die. He shouldn't have pulled that trigger and killed that man, but he did, and nothing he would do would change that.

"ISSEI YOU BASTARD!"

'_Ah fuck.'_ The brunette was broken out of his musings once more when he heard two familiar voices, both of them belonging to Matsuda and Motohama… his two perverted _friends_. If he could even call them due to all the outrageous rumours that they'd been spreading about him. "Matuda… Motohama…" he greeted them in a deadpanned look.

"You know these two?" Rudy asked.

"In a manner of speaking." He replied as he looked at the two, "The hell do you guys want now?"

"How dare you!" Matsuda roared, "How dare you date Rias-senpai and not tell us about it!"

"Yeah!" Motohama nodded vigorously, "I thought when it came to the three of us it's all of one and one for all!?"

Rudy could not help but palm his face at that.

Matsuda pointed an accusing look at the now muscular and lean Issei, "Now you're just another pretty boy ever since you came back from the US!"

"Was that the cover up story?" Issei whispered to his surrogate older brother, getting a nod from said older brother.

"I think so, by the way these guys seem pathetic."

That made the brunette groan, "You have no fucking idea."

"So, what do you have to say for yourself Issei!?" Motohama demanded.

"What?" the brunette grounded out and glared at the two, "I'm sort of busy here?"

"Don't you dare ignore us like we don't exist!" Matsuda roared.

"Believe me…" Issei retorted as he turned around and headed straight for the showers, "A part of me now wishes that were true. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower."

"Don't walk away from us you bastard!" the jealousy laced in Motohama's voice was evident as he rushed up to meet the brunette, cocking his arm back and balling his hand into a fist, aiming to slug the brown haired young man straight in the face. Even Matsuda joined in.

'_Those fucking idiots.'_ Rudy internally sighed when he saw Issei deflect both unison punches with his left arm before following up with his own punch, hitting Matsuda straight in the face and shattering the left side of his glasses. As for Motohama, he was hit with in the face with a roundhouse kick. Both of the two perverts were completely caught off guard by Issei's willingness to defend himself unlike before.

But then things got out of hand.

Something inside Issei snapped when he used his legs and wrapped Motohama's neck into a choke hold before throwing a volley of punches straight into his face. Added with the rumours that the two perverts were spreading about him certainly did not help to quell his anger.

The girls who had been previously watching is workout and training session could only observe in utter shock at the new tenacity and violence Issei was displaying.

Matsuda was certainly shocked beyond belief when he tried to get his friend free of the brunette's hold before he was hit in the face once more by said brunette's elbow, breaking his nose as well as giving him a black eye.

"ISSEI!" Rudy tried reaching out to his 'little brother' as other Blacklight soldiers noticed this and volunteered to help break the fight. "You guys try and get them free, I'm going to get someone that might help!"

"Yes sir!"

**~oOo~**

**Occult Research Club**

Rias was with her best friend Akeno whom was feeling down that Issei had chosen the former to be with. "Are you really okay with this, Akeno?"

"I have to accept it." the latter replied as she smiled sadly at the Gremory heiress, "He loves you, that I won't deny. He's also a changed man, no longer the Issei I know."

"There's a still a bit of him in there." Rias insisted.

"Maybe."

"Hey!" both of them saw Rudy storming into the room.

"Yes… Rudy was it?"

"No time!" the man said, "Issei's gone ballistic!"

**~oOo~**

Rias, Akeno and the rest of the peerage followed Rudy as they went to the field where the Blacklight soldiers were camped out and saw a crowd of students whispering amongst themselves, with many of them whispering Issei's name. All of them went through the crowd and were completely horrified at the sight they were seeing.

There on the ground with his legs wrapped around a certain bald pervert's head was Issei Hyoudou, beating him into a pulp.

"Issei!" Rias gasped and was about to intervene when Rudy went ahead and helped the other soldiers break up the fight.

"C'mon man!" Rudy pleaded when he finally got the raging Issei to release his grip on Motohama, "Calm down."

"You're nothing but pieces of shit!" Issei screamed at the two perverts on the ground, "Worthless pieces of shit! We're through, you hear me!? We're fucking through!"

Every last student that was there was completely taken aback by the language the former pervert used on them. They never thought he would change this much, and yet here he was.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Issei screamed as he was freed from Rudy and the other soldiers' arms, angrily leaving the scene as the crowd of students smartly made a way for him to pass through.

"Isse!" Rudy called out to him, "Brother!"

His words unfortunately fell on deaf ears as Issei just kept on striding away with his hands on his reddened and stressful face. Teeth gritting and breath panting, he groaned as he just kept walking towards the Occult Research Club building. With his palm resting on his forehead, he looked like he was about to cry but it was actually the exact opposite… it was just combat stress along with the guilt of the deaths of civilians he wished he had prevented. All the way he kept on cringing and groaning to himself.

Rias though wasn't too far back as she had already followed him inside the building.

"Issei!" Rias called out to him when they both entered the building, as soon as she entered the room she was appalled to see him with a drink of what looked to be a bottle of Corona. "Issei, where did you get that?"

"Oh this?" he lifted the bottle up, "Ray gave me a pack of six and so I uh… kept them in the fridge."

"You're drinking?" she couldn't believe what she was seeing AND hearing, she didn't think it was this bad. What was her brother thinking?

"Not like it matters." He shrugged, "I can't get drunk, no matter how much I ingest them."

"That's not the point!" she exclaimed before sitting down beside him and taking the bottle away, "You're drinking… that's the problem."

"Rias…"

"NO." she declared, "I will not have you wallow away drinking, I promised to help you and I will… but drinking is not going to be the way. You told me you want to be in Blacklight… okay, I will respect that, but I will not have you stay like this. So please Issei, baby… tell me what's wrong?"

He looked at her with grief in his face and told her, "I see his face…"

"Whose face?"

"The civilian I killed."

She did not know this, "What?"

"My first assignment." He huskily said, "We were sent to a roadblock in Afghanistan and we were tasked in preventing both civilian and insurgents from coming through. We spotted a single white car carrying three people… Brad fired a smoke grenade to scare them off but they didn't stop… so I got scared and thought that they were suicide bombers and fired… except that they weren't."

"Oh Issei…" the red head pulled him into a hug, "It wasn't your fault… you were just doing your job."

"Yeah that's what Brad told me too… but it didn't make me feel any better. Things got worse when the Americans bombed a small village with nothing but women and children, claiming that it was hiding a weapons cache. Just as soon as we confirmed that the village was non-hostile it was instantly hit by an artillery shell."

"That's horrible."

"That's war… as much as I don't like it, it's been always like that."

"And you still want to do this?"

He nodded, "I don't know why… but I get a sense of meaning whenever I'm out there. A sense of… purpose."

"War is a force that gives us meaning." Rias said as she quoted a human-made book, getting a nod from her beloved.

Looking at the bottle of beer, he let out a long sigh before running his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay… but what happened back there? Between you and those two."

"I just can't believe I was like those two." He shook his head in slight amusement, "I can't believe I was even friends with those two!"

To her credit, Rias just giggled before pecking him on the lips, "Are you okay now?"

He nodded in confirmation before leaning down and resting his head upon her soft and generous breasts, "I'm tired… and I could use a shower."

"Want me to join you?" she asked coyly.

That made him raise an eyebrow, "Since when have you become another Akeno?"

Hearing that question made her pale, "Don't say that… please don't say that – eep!"

Issei simply rolled his eyes and picked her up, carrying her in a bridal style and carried her to the shower, "My answer is yes, you can join me."

**~oOo~**

**Kehlsteinhaus**

**Bavaria, Germany**

"You're sponsoring him for officer candidacy?" Marlene raised an eyebrow at the unexpected decision her grandson made, "This is certainly unexpected, just a month ago you didn't like the idea of him coming with you."

"That changed when I saw him perform in the field." The blonde said before thanking his wife for the cup of tea she made, "He's a great guy… and he's become a sort of younger brother to Rudy. I have high hopes that he will make an excellent junior officer, he certainly has the personality and determination."

"Well then…" the elderly woman let out a small smile before turning it into a wide one at the sight of her great-grandson being carried in by his mother, "Ah my little Sturm… how are you today?"

Bolt squealed, unknowing of the words but a little understanding of what was asked of him and simply reached out his arms in order for Marlene to carry him.

"Did you get bigger?"

"He most certainly did." Kuroka cooed and tickled her son's chin, earning another squeal and giggle from the now two month old infant.

Bolt looked at his mother, smiled and opened his mouth, "Ma…"

"Huh?" all three adults looked at the baby.

"What was that?" Kuroka asked as she knelt down to face her son, "Did you say something."

"Mmm-ma…" Bolt mumbled, "…Mama…"

**NA: And… DONE! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NA: Here we are once again! Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

**5 years later**

War… it is a force that gives man meaning, a phenomenon where a sense of purpose is truly revealed to us. It helps guide us to a path that we have never walked.

People say that war has brought nothing but the worst of us… but the truth is, it also brings out the best of us. War is not just with weapons, but it is also with a pen and words.

People say that they want peace, that they want an end to all conflicts around the world. But all of that is only a lie that we have been telling ourselves over and over again.

Peace is a lie. This statement is taken as a fundamental truth of the universe. The idea is that conflict is natural, and required for growth and evolution. In nature, animals constantly vie for dominance in any given area. So do people. Everyone has an idea of what's right or wrong, and the outcome is ultimately determined through conflict. This conflict doesn't have to be violent, but calling it peaceful is far from true. Any debate is a conflict of ideas, and it's this conflict that drives progress.

Progress… it is what mankind strives for, no matter the cost.

People fear what they do not understand, as evident to the rising reports of people choosing to augment their bodies for wanting to 'better themselves'. Because of this there had been a rise of violent protests around the world, more so in America and the borders that separate Italy and Europa. It was there that peaceful protests turned sour with the firing of guns and the throwing of fire bombs. More and more of the 'Purists' – a subfaction of the Humanity First political group – have arisen and begun attacking augmentation clinics, quote: "For our blue and pure world."

Even now their attacks have never stopped and every major hospital in the world has a small garrison of armed and well-trained Blacklight soldiers for added security.

But what truly shocked the world was the sightings of strange creatures all over America and Europe, some say they saw bull men and men with horse bodies. Others say they saw sea monsters they thought never existed. People began to question what is real and what is not… some say heaven and hell atomized. Europe seemed to be the least affected out of all of this as the Federation's Enforcer Corps cooperating with Blacklight had already activated contingency plans should an event like this happen.

As if they already knew that it would happen.

Right now Blacklight and Europa refused to give out any details as to why they had possessed such a plan.

**Blacklight: Ascension**

**Chapter 7: Dorothy is a bitch**

**Kehlsteinhaus**

**Bavaria, Germany**

"Bolt… get up, it's morning."

A small blonde five year old boy groaned at the voice of his mother who was currently gently nudging him awake.

"Come on…" she sang, gently shaking her son once more

"Mmmmmm." Was all the blonde moaned out as he turned his small body over. "Don't wanna."

"So you don't want your chocolate chipped pancakes?"

"I'm up!" the boy shot up straight, earning an amused look from the beautiful black haired woman who was now bearing a smile on her face. "Choco chip!"

Kuroka giggled before picking up her son, holding him in her arm and went out the room where Naruto was already at the table with their latest addition to the family. Beside him seated on a baby seat was a two year old girl with black hair and glossy white eyes. She was born Alicia von Reiger on December 24, 2037… the best Christmas gift the Reigers could ask for.

Named after her grandmother, she was a spitting image of her mother minus the unique eyes she had been given… a set of eyes that many mistakened her to be blind but could actually see perfectly… in fact a little too perfectly.

Kuroka's reaction was immediate… her daughter had inherited an extremely ancient bloodline thought extinct to most in the Youkai community.

Speaking of Youkai, majority of them had moved to the town of Berchtesgaden just below their home, even Lady Yasaka herself had moved her business here. What was nice though was that Bolt and Kunou had become fast friends and both parents had wondered about the possibility of their friendship blossoming into something more in the future. Despite Kunou only being two years older than him, they were already becoming best friends.

And besides, they were technically immortal so age was not an issue.

The Youkai had definitely enjoyed prosperity ever since they moved to Europe, particularly Germany where the mountain ranges of Bavaria reminded them of their original home. Ever since they had heard news that discrimination was nearly nonexistent, they did not hesitate to jump ship and move to a better life where they wouldn't be persecuted for their knowledge and power, especially on Senjutsu, a highly feared power in the realm of the Three Factions.

Right now communities of Youkai and human were built, further encouraging the coexistent of the two races as well as it subraces. The Nekomata race had certainly flourished over the past five years, ever since the emergence of those who were in hiding emigrating to Europe, there was an increase of cat-like humans being born every year.

Because of the mass emigration of Youkai, especially the Nekomata, many of the devil clans from the Underworld did not like it as it meant that Nekoshou race would flourish, fearing that they would once again grow mad with power due to their Senjutsu. The current president of the European Federation, Marlene, actually ignored their outcries and protests in favor of giving the Youkai races a home to call their own without fear of persecution.

Not to mention her adopted granddaughter was a Youkai herself so it was a plus for her family.

As for the issue of 'border skirmishes', there had been a few incidences but mostly on the devil side as most of those who challenged the Enforcer Corps were stopped dead in their tracks out of shock at how powerful they got.

Relations between Europa and the Underworld were strained at best due to the openness the former showed towards the Youkai, and that having people like them as citizens would certainly be a boost should they choose to join the military sometime in the future. For now they are enjoying their new prosperous lives.

"Mama!" Alicia squealed at the sight of her mother while being fed a piece of pancake by her father.

"Morning baby." Kurkoka knelt down and planted a kiss on the toddler's cheek, earning another squeal from said toddler.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Bolt cheered as he got on his seat with an already ready plate filled with chocolatey goodness lathered in chocolate syrup. Everything chocolate.

"He sure loves chocolate… definitely got it from mom." Naruto commented as he fed his daughter another small spoonful of pancakes before eating his. Smiling at his daughter who was currently patting her hands on the table, he couldn't help but chuckle, "You on the other hand just eat whatever food you're given."

"Num num!" Alicia managed to mumble out through all the food being chewed inside her mouth.

"Yes Alicia…" the father nodded, "Num num."

"So any work for you today?" Kuroka asked her husband as she sat down and placed two pancakes on her plate.

"Nope." He shook his head before proceeding to feed his daughter another spoonful. "Grandma mostly has talks with the faction leaders, so nothing out of the ordinary… maybe we can see Lady Yasaka again today. I'm sure Bolt would like to see Kunou again."

"Yeah!" Bolt nodded vigorously, "Wanna see Kunou, I like her!"

"See?"

Kuroka pouted cutely, "Naruto…"

"I am just seeing the possibilities… besides they look good together."

"He's still too young." She protested.

The husband shrugged, "I know… I'm just saying." Looking at his wife's slightly solemn look while she watched her son eat who was currently completely focused on eating.

**~oOo~**

After breakfast, Bolt was currently in the living room playing his Playstation while Alicia played on the couch, sitting on her mother's lap.

"You're worrying too much."

Kuroka turned to her husband and placed her head on his shoulder, "I'm just scared that when the time comes he won't need me anymore."

"Don't say that." He kissed her forehead, "He will always need you. Our children will always need us no matter how old, or how far they are from us. They will always be our children… so you're worrying over nothing."

"Still." She insisted, "A mother has the right to worry."

"I know." He reached out and tickled his daughter's chin, causing the toddler to giggle and grab hold of her father's finger. "You have a strong grip don't you?"

Alicia simply giggled in response to the question before biting it.

"Ow!"

Kuroka giggled when she picked up the ringing phone, "Hello, Reiger residence. Yes? Really? That's wonderful!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he nursed his currently bit finger.

"Rias and Issei are expecting their first child, she's eight weeks pregnant!"

**~oOo~**

**Kuoh**

**Japan**

20 year old Koneko Toujou was walking down the street other apartment with a grocery bag in her arms, happily humming a tune. She had grown tremendously over the past five years, no longer the petite girl she once was but now a well-endowed figure and a generous bust that could be compared to her sister's. While still a part of Rias' peerage, she had been living alone most of her life ever since. But at least now the relationship between her and Kuroka had officially been repaired and they were now closer than ever, and a bonus was that she got to spoil her nephew and niece. She had been frequenting visits to her sister and her family more often thanks to her being able to simply teleport there with magic.

She was honestly surprised at how much Nekomata were in hiding when they revealed themselves to the world and moved to Europa. The number of them hiding were in at least the hundreds, but what surprised them even more was that they never blamed Kuroka for what happened, that they somehow knew that it was going to happen.

'_Oh well…'_ she thought as she lifted the key and placed it into the keyhole before turning it, opening the door and revealing a small yet spacious living room with several amenities courtesy of her king. Letting out a long sigh, she set the bag of groceries on the kitchen counter, gazing at the clock that read 5:33 PM.

After putting away her purchased items she grabbed a carton of milk and poured some into a glass, being a cat girl she was not exempt from the desire to drink milk. Letting out a content smile once she finished her glass she turned on the television and looked at the current news that was being broadcasted.

"**Once again, more sightings of strange creatures are being reported all over the United States and Europe, but it seems only Europe has created a proper contingency plan into **_**combatting**_** these monsters. People have now been asking: Could this be the sign of the end times?"**

Koneko snorted, "…As if…"

Truly it amused her at how the ignorant can be so… ignorant. But what bothered her more was that the nobleman in the Underworld's council had become much more upset at the current happenings of today's society. The mass migration of the Youkai was one thing, taking all their possessions and valuables with them and leaving nothing behind. This had seriously harmed the Underworld's economy as some of them relied on the Youkai even though discrimination was evident. Even with noble blood coursing through the veins of the Youkai races, they were still looked down as inferior as they were not devils.

A lot has happened over the past five years, while no wars were fought, skirmishes were existent. The Hero Faction as they called themselves due to them being reincarnations of ancient human heroes waged small battles against the 'evil beings', meaning devils and fallen angels. They had attempted to recruit Naruto but were completely disgusted that he had 'consorted' himself and bred with a cat whore, causing the blonde to get angry and send out an army against them.

Needless to say the Hero Faction was wounded severely by Blacklight, while no major members were lost, they still lost quite a significant number of Sacred Gears.

After that incident the Hero Faction had branded Naruto a traitor to humanity due to him being married to Kuroka. At least there were no any extra attempts on the family's lives thanks to the added security and the number of losses the Hero Faction took after that first attempt.

On another note, she had received news that Issei and Rias Gremory – with the former taking Gremory name – were now expecting their first child together; the news completely elated the entire household with a huge celebration happening tonight in the Gremory palace.

To be honest she was a little jealous, wishing it was her instead of Rias, the same could be said with Akeno, Asia and Xenovia, possibly even Irina as well since they all had feelings for brunette. Ever since he changed his ways five years ago, nothing had ever been the same, Issei had been spending most of his time with Rias whenever he was off duty. Now a graduated officer in Blacklight, he was given a good salary.

Once Koneko lived in Issei's place but decided to move back to her old apartment once she realized that Issei was no longer that perverted idiot he was once was.

She had moved on already, and actually met someone… a German fighter pilot by the name of Klaus Valca in Blacklight's Air Force. He was a nice young man around her age and a kind one, despite him knowing about her heritage, he was a worrier, always checking on her wellbeing. It amused her but also made her feel special that someone would care about her that much. It made her think that perhaps there was a future with him. For now she is just enjoying being with him whenever he's around.

Asia hadn't found anyone as she still has solely remained devoted to Issei no matter how impossible it was for her. Even though Issei looks at his junior like a little sister, it did not deter the blonde nun from pursuing him.

Akeno on the other hand had become less flirtatious, though some of her S&amp;M tendencies would emerge, it was not that much compared to before. She had yet to find someone she would possibly like though there were rumors of her seeing someone, but of course no proof had arisen.

***RING* *RING***

Her stupor was snapped when she heard her phone ring, immediately pressing the speaker button, she heard the familiar voice of her boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hi Klaus, back from work?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah… how are you?"

Koneko couldn't help but roll her eyes at the question, "That's the fifth time you've asked me that this week, Klaus."

"Can't help it… long distance relationship and all."

"I know." She let out a sigh, honestly she too was tempted to move to Germany so she could be closer to both Klaus and her older sister, "I just want to graduate college first."

"Even though you could attend university here, but it's your choice."

"I want to finish with my friends, that's all."

"I understand… so, how was your day?"

"Just got back from the supermarket." She answered as she went to the kitchen and started preparing her dinner, "And preparing dinner."

"What's on the menu?" he asked with curiosity.

"Maybe hamburgers."

"Sounds nice…." He quietly said, "Wish I was there."

"Me too."

**~oOo~**

**Blacklight Base**

**Berchtesgaden **

Naruto was currently doing routine maintenance on his Panther 1A2, an older yet still highly advanced tank thanks to the numerous technologies, it houses 3 as opposed to the newer 1A3's 2, a commander, gunner and driver. Like all the new Panther tanks, it has an autoloader that became standard to most many other tanks serving in other countries, the most common were the Russian types as prior to the Russian Federation, the Soviet Union began utilizing autoloading systems as early as 1964 with their T-64 main battle tank. Nowadays autoloaders rarely jam thanks to the advancement of technology and safety precautions when it comes to ammo stowage.

Typing a few keys on the computer where it was connected to his tank, he entered a few programs until he was interrupted by a certain blue four legged robot. "Oh hey Tachikoma."

"Hi Mr. Naruto!" the AI programmed assault robot waved at the blonde, "How are you today?"

"I'm good, just doing regular checkups on my tank." The blonde smiled as he resumed typing, "How about you, done your patrol rounds for today?"

"Mhmm." The robot nodded, "I met a lot of nice people today, and most of them were Youkai."

"That's good, at least you're making friends… where are your siblings?"

Tachikoma raised his machine gun arm and pointed to the large door behind him, "Back in our hangar for routine checkup as well, I was the first one to finish so I thought that I should go say hello to you."

Naruto chuckled, the Tachikomas were always so curious about life, in a way they too were alive, with their own personalities and perhaps… even possess their own soul. Humanity had made leaps and bounds into creating artificial intelligence and the Tachikomas were the products, self-learning and self-thinking robots with childlike personalities yet deadly in a battle.

Flexing his mechanical arm, he got back to work while the Tachikoma simply looked on in interest.

"You know… it's kinda funny." The AI tank said.

"What is?"

"How similar an AI like me is to a person."

"How so?"

"I still haven't figured that out, yet I just know that we are very similar."

Naruto stifled a chuckle and looked at the blue robot, "Some things are just best left a mystery, Tachikoma."

The robot shrugged, "Yeah I guess."

"Go on and head back out on a patrol if you want to understand it more, sometimes it's better to see things for yourself than being told about it."

"Okay!" the robot nodded excitedly and immediately went out the large doors that led to the outside.

The blonde shook his head in amusement at how enthusiastic the Tachikomas had become, how much they wanted to understand the world around them as well as the people who live in it, which just made them want to be a part of it more.

**~oOo~**

**Briefing room**

With Disciple Company in their briefing room with its squad leaders, Brad, Rudy and Issei seated at the front while Ray, Baptist and the rest just seated behind them, they were now holding a briefing of their first major operation, one so big it drew the attention of every major superpower.

"Alright listen up!" Naruto announced himself as he stood behind a tactical holographic projector, "Three days ago Europa and the Russian Federation discovered a… gateway to a different dimension in Antarctica, only thing is that it also drew the attention of the Americans and the Chinese. A huge problem is that our initial recon reports reveal a luscious world with resources wanting to be harvested. While Europa and Russia's joint reclamation program to 'revitalize' our world's resources, America and China started drooling at the prospect of… colonizing this new world."

"So in short…" Ray began, "Huge corporations want to fill their pockets even more."

"Precisely." Naruto nodded, "But not only that… the Three Factions also got wind of it so we could be looking at competition between each other. While Europa and Russia has no real interest besides establishing relations with the locals there and possibly learn… the bigger corporations like the ones in the US and China."

"I thought the Russians would be going in on this whole colonization thing?" Issei spoke up.

Naruto shrugged, "We thought so too… but we all know that thanks to the revitalizing programs of our world's natural resources and alternate fuel systems and power sources, Russia instead went for their favorite past-time… expanding their military."

"Figures." Rudy chuckled, "So I'm assuming we're going through this gateway… why do I get the feeling were doing some kind of Stargate shit?"

"We thought that this gateway had a chance of collapsing but thanks to our knowledge in all things supernatural…" Naruto pressed a button, revealing the hologram an extremely large gateway, "We were able to stabilize it and make it permanent, meaning that going through the gateway is a guaranteed safety, only thing we have to worry about is maintain the area's neutrality… besides it's only a matter of time for the Americans and the Chinese to build their own gateways."

"You think a war might break out between the Americans and the Chinese?" Brad asked.

"It is a possibility since these two countries are the ones heavily reliant on regular fuel while we have converted most of our vehicles to energy and hydrogen. Heck even the Russians started doing that too and just sold their fuel at premium price."

"Explains their military expansion." Issei snorted, so what do we call this… gateway?"

"Dorothy." Naruto answered.

"Say whaaaaat?" Ray strained his questioned, "You gave the Stargate a bitchy name?"

The blonde shook his head, "It wasn't my idea Ray… the designation came from our beloved eggheads."

"Why do the fucking eggheads always pick horrible names?" Ray whined.

"Sir." Issei raised his hand.

"Yes lieutenant?"

"Ray used some of our unit's funds to procure drugs."

All eyes were on Ray as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the brunette, "THAT is a lie!"

"…And used them to procure prostitutes for himself and his squad..." Issei continued.

"THAT-" Ray pointed one more time before lowering his arm, "Well… the drugs thing is definitely a lie."

"Goddammit Ray…" Naruto palmed his face.

**NA: Ray… what the hell.**


	8. Chapter 8

**NA: So here we are once again! Enjoy!**

**Here I am finally introducing my personal OC, Klaus Maximilian Koenig.**

**~oOo~**

**Antarctica**

**Dorothy Gateway**

"So…" Ray stared at the massive gateway that resembled something the ancient Romans would use with all the pillars and the intricate patterns, "Not an alien gateway… just some freaky Greeky gate."

"Technically the architecture is Roman." Issei corrected.

"Same difference!"

The brunette could only sigh as Ddraig – who that was currently living inside him – laughed at the man's stupidity. There was no doubt in their minds that Ray was an excellent soldier, he was just… not that smart. But he was also an excellent Radio/Telephone Operator (RTO).

Sitting on their Badger IFV while their commander was seated atop his Panther tank, Disciple Company simply sat there, a few hundred metres from the gateway and waited for their time to go through. So the European Federation and Russia had only been sending Unmanned Aerial Vehicles to survey the outlying areas around the gate, finding a single small town just west of the gate's position. And to their surprise, they found no military garrison save for the town's militia.

One would most likely think that a local government would also respond to the gate's appearance, but then again if the town looked so ancient in terms of technology and sophistication, then the travel time of information would be at a snail's pace.

Sipping a cup of hot cocoa, the whisker-faced blonde lieutenant-commander sat on the top of his tank, gazing at the lush green grasses beyond the gate. He wondered if he would get the chance to show his family the beauty of the other world. Letting out a content sigh after a sip of his hot drink, he felt the slow rush of icy wind touch his skin. It was not windy today, but there was a breeze that encased the area around the gate, keeping its centre warm.

Work on the gate's security had immediately begun with the Joint Russo-Europa operation, already creating security measures – turrets, cameras, gates and the typical large door that was at least a metre and a half thick.

"So when are we going to go in and meet the primitives?" Ray asked with a half-joke.

"When we receive the orders to go in." Naruto replied while taking another sip of his hot cocoa. "All we need to do is be patient."

"We've been sitting her for ours!" Ray whined.

"Why don't you just read through all the porn mags I bought you?" Brad asked him.

"I already read through all of them." Ray replied, "Plus, they're no longer fappable."

Issei had to roll his eyes, sometimes he couldn't believe that he was once like that, now 22 years old he had grown considerably, both physically and mentally. Now a married man and taking the name of Gremory, he and Rias were expecting their first child as she was now a few weeks pregnant.

"Hey Issei…" the blonde called out.

"Yes sir?"

"I forgot to tell you this… congratulations on Rias' pregnancy, I'm sure you two will make great parents."

The host of the red dragon smiled and nodded, "Thank you sir."

"Ray…" Brad spoke up as he turned the page of a novel he had grown interested in, "Why is that Issei – who is considerably younger than you – outgrew his perverted tendencies while you… are still as horny as ever."

"Nobody can take the horniness out of me, you know that!" said person Brad was speaking to proudly claimed with a huge shit-eating grin on his face. "If anyone's got a cock larger than you, it's me."

"I did not need to hear that." Issei growled before stepping out of the vehicle and sitting on top of it. Gazing at the large gateway, he could hardly believe a passage that bypassed the dimensional gap existed… and yet here was one standing before him. The look on Rias' face when he told her caused her to go into an emotional shock – partly because of the hormones. She thought it impossible but when she saw the images of the gate, she was left speechless.

"What do you think is out there, sir?" Issei asked.

"Lush green lands, primitive people…" Naruto numbered a few, "I bet we'll be seeing elves as well… maybe dragons."

"**Hmph!"** Ddraig huffed, **"I bet they're nothing like me!"**

"Good morning to you too Mister Red."

"**You humans surely have made this world a lot more interesting, I'll give you that."** The red dragon chuckled through the brunette's left arm, **"But I bet this 'other world's' dragons are nothing compared to me."**

"I'm a dragon version of Iron Man." Issei joked, earning a soft chuckle from his commander.

"Just no missiles or machine guns, unless of course you count the assault rifle you're holding."

"But it's not built in!" the brunette whined, "Ddraig, why don't you at least give me some kind of energy weapon!?"

"**Oh sure… give you an energy weapon, why don't I give you wings as well!?"**

Issei deadpanned, "You're a dragon; of course you're supposed to have wings! At least let me breathe fire out of my mouth when I'm using scale mail!"

"Lieutenant." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, "You're yelling at your left hand."

"At least I'm not as bad as fuck-a-doodle over there." The brunette huffed while pointing his thumb at Ray.

"HEY, I resent that!" was the voice of Ray from inside the IFV.

"Give it a rest Ray!" Brad interrupted as he flipped to the next page of his book.

As the joking died down, Naruto picked up his tablet and went through the list of those waiting to mobilize, "Looks like the Tachikomas are joining the expedition as well. Russian Spetsnaz Guard Brigade will also be joining in but they're only sending a single mechanized battalion, tensions between them and China are still rising."

"You think war is going to break out?" the brunette asked.

"I wouldn't put it past me." The blonde sighed before taking another sip of his hot cocoa, "But we'll be ready by then. We always are."

"Commander!" Ray popped out of the door with a radio phone in his hand, "Orders from command, we're moving out in a few hours! We're just waiting on logistics and a few more mobile bases to move in."

"Alright, everyone mount up!"

**Blacklight: Ascension**

**Chapter 8: New world… same shit**

**Kehlsteinhaus**

**Bavaria, Germany**

"So you're going through it in a few hours?" Kuroka spoke to the video phone while feeding her two children.

"Mhmm." Naruto nodded, "We'll be making first contact by then, though the faces of the less sophisticated people is what I'm looking for."

The woman rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, "You and your fondness for surprising people."

"I find it fun to do." The blonde shrugged, "So how are my three most favorite people in the world doing?"

"We are having lunch, how is the South Pole?"

"Cold."

The Nekoshou simply giggled at her husband's deadpanned look, "Oh don't be such a baby. How long will you be gone?"

"Well you can visit once we get the outpost all set up, we're just going to be doing first contact meetings for the next few months."

That was good news for her, "That's great! I'm sure the kids would like to see the new world."

"Oh definitely."

"Hi papa!" Bolt waved at the image of his father while eating his bratwurst.

"Hey buddy." The older blonde, "Are you being good to your mama and sister?"

"Mmm!" the little boy nodded vigorously. "I'm going to play with Kunou today!"

"That's good. I have to go now, papa has to go to work, I'll see you all soon."

"Be safe my heart." Kuroka gave her beloved a flying kiss to which he caught it.

The husband nodded, "I will, I love you."

"I love you too."

**~oOo~**

**Antarctica**

**Dorothy Gateway**

At least a hundred vehicles with hundreds of soldiers from Europa, Russia and Blacklight were preparing for a historic event that would change the world forever. Naruto with only his upper body outside the tank rested his arms on the turret while looking at the rest.

Everything was set, everyone was ready, now all they need was the word.

With Ray on the radio, he looked at his commander nodded.

Naruto grinned, raising his arm and pointing it towards the gate, "MOVE OUT!"

The thunderous roars of engines and voices of soldiers communicating each other echoed through the frozen tundra as the vehicles carrying them moved forward towards the gate. One by one, each truck, tank and armored fighting vehicles passed through the cosmic way, transitioning from frozen tundra to lush green fields.

With the snow that once covered the vehicles now melting, Naruto breathed in the fresh green air and smiled. Looking around he could see the small town up ahead. "Alright, have the engineers set up the base ASAP, in an hour we're going to that town. Everyone else… set up a security perimeter and check for any hostility."

"We still have communication from the other side." Ray informed as the rest of the squad disembarked and begun setting up fortifications. "I was expecting to meet a hot elf."

"Of course you were." Issei snorted as he helped other soldiers unload supplies from a nearby truck, "Were you expecting a male elf or a female one?"

"A female one of course, who do you think I am, gay?"

"Could have fooled me."

That got laughs from the rest of the soldiers surrounding them as they continued working, unloading, food, clothing, ammunition, equipment and other amenities. They all worked like a well-oiled machine, already knowing what to do next once their current task was completed. This kind of training had been imprinted into the minds of all Blacklight and European soldiers, they are the very definition of professionalism.

While some may joke and play around like any person, they would never dare neglect their duties. They are Blacklight and Europa, the world's most advanced soldiers.

Seated in the mobile command centre was Naruto and other battalion commanders with a man at the center, holding the rank of General. He was General James "Mad Wolf" Sattim, the toughest general one would ever meet, he was one to never hesitate to strike first if he and his men were threatened. He was an even harder general compared to General Bankole from the Enforcer Corps.

Blacklight may be viewed as common mercenaries to the rest of the world, but no one could ever deny their professionalism in the field, and General James Sattim, is not someone anyone would dare mess with.

"Alright gentlemen… welcome to the 'New World'." General Sattim announced to all the commanders in his room, "For now our orders are to hold the positions surrounding Dorothy while we get properly settled in, Disciple, in an hour you will be making your way to the town and make contact with the locals. Meet with their mayor or whatever the fuck they call him. I want no unnecessary incidents but if they threaten you… fuck 'em up."

"Yes sir." The blonde nodded.

"Dowdy." The senior officer then turned to the colonel to his right, "Standard as always, hold positions until we get our logistics properly rolling in."

"Understood."

"Good." The general then looked to see the men still working and already taking security positions, "Let's get this show on the road! I want no fuck ups on our first day!"

**~oOo~**

Stepping onto the top of his tank, he addressed his entire company, "Alright Disciple, listen up! We'll be heading down into the town shortly. So make sure you got ammo stored in the vehicles and extra supplies to last for the rest of the day.

Disciple company consisted of two Panther 1A2 tanks and three Badger IFVs, a well-rounded first strike unit designed for both reconnaissance and head-to-head fights. Brad's Badger was the command vehicle since it had the proper communication equipment, but all three IFVs had the advanced all-purpose missile launchers and twin barreled automatic cannons.

Issei being a lieutenant himself had his own IFV next to Brad's, along with his own squad of four men, making a total of five. The third vehicle was commanded by Rudy, to whom everyone knows as Fruity Rudy or Issei's 'older brother'.

Then they have Captain Klaus Maximilian Koenig on the second Panther, a close friend of Naruto since childhood. Last but not least, they have five Tachikomas supporting them.

"This is Gremory, squad is all accounted for."

"Koenig here, we are go."

"Roberts here." Brand announced, "We're good."

"All set here as well, sir." Rudy spoke up as well.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Naruto ordered, "All beasts, _vorwarts_!"

**~oOo~**

**Town of Nerinia**

**A few miles from the Great Arch**

The people were baffled at the sight, iron elephants with long straight snouts colored in black and grey were seen over the horizon. Their intimidating sights brought shiver down the spines of the town militia, no doubt that they would be unable to take on such creatures. What scared them more were the wheeled iron boxes following behind them, on top are what seemed to be their heads.

The people began talking amongst themselves, no doubt that these creatures had come from the Great Arch, a gateway to untold lands.

But it seems that they had come here instead.

Now the people were worried, this was a remote isolated village filled with Sapients, a race of human-like people with animal like features like ears and tails, added to that was increased dexterity, strength, and heightened senses. Overall they were superior to humans in terms of strength but their numbers were just too few to take on the Empire, it did not help that the Empire was not exactly friendly towards their kind.

Letting the iron elephants, its three beasts and five smaller creatures pass through, they all stopped at the town square where they formed a circle. And to their surprise the three iron boxes opened some sort of door from their backs, unloading people who were wielding strange weapons. Even more surprising were the iron elephants opening some kind of circular door on the top of its heads, revealing more men wearing the same outfits and holding similar weapons.

The people were obviously frightened, they could tell that they were humans… only question is who were they? Were they part of the Empire?

The one that came out of one of the iron elephants stepped down and approached the mayor.

"Are you the mayor here?" the man in black asked the elder to which he nervously nodded.

All women gasped when they saw the man in black remove his helmet, revealing bright golden locks, the bluest eyes one could ever see and three strange whisker-like marks on each cheek.

"I am Lieutenant-Commander Naruto von Reiger, I represent an organization called Blacklight and the European Federation. We are here for exploration reasons, we are not here to conquer or gain any land."

The elder sighed in great relief and immediately shook the man's hand with tears pouring down his eyes, "Oh thank the gods!"

More sighs of relief were followed as the rest now bore smiles, many of them already shaking the hands of the black soldiers.

**~oOo~**

**Disciple Company**

**Town of Nerinia**

"Yes sir we have made contact with the locals, they keep telling us about some kind of Empire that likes to take land whenever they see fit."

"You think this Empire could be a problem?" Sattim asked.

Naruto nodded, "Most likely sir."

The old general grunted a bit before stroking his chin, "Remain there for now, I'll have a mobile command centre head over there shortly."

"Yes sir."

After the communication went off, the blonde went to see his men waiting on him, "So what's the verdict?"

"We'll remain here as a forward outpost." Naruto informed them, "The general is already sending a mobile command centre for us to use. Have the two Badgers stationed at each entrance of the town while the main command one remain here with the tanks. Have only a few men on night watch. As for the rest of you, get acquainted with the town… and Ray."

"Sir?"

"No fucking bunny girls tonight."

"Ah 'cmon!"

That got a few laughs from the men before spreading out and relocating their IFVs to the designated positions.

Klaus shook his head in amusement a the dejected look of Ray, who pretty much just got cockblocked before it even began. Stepping onto his tank, the 25 year old tank commander sat beside the gun barrel and took out a ration pack filled with ready to eat steak.

Before even taking a bite from his meal, he noticed a pretty young woman with long red hair and… rabbit ears. "Is there anything I can help you with, _die madam_?"

"O-Oh!" the young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties jumped out of being startled by the sudden voice of the handsome man with dark brown hair. "I-I was j-just curious."

"No need to be scared, _madam_." Klaus chuckled as he stepped down to meet the girl, "What are you curious about."

The red head fidgeted for a second, her face flushed at being so close to such a handsome man, "D-Do you ride this… iron elephant?"

"This?" he pointed to his Panther 1A3, getting a nod from the girl, "We call it a tank, because of its robust features and heavy armor not to mention its heavy armament, a 120mm gun."

"Gun." The girl tilted her head, unfamiliar with the word.

"It's… a weapon that shoots projectiles faster than a bow or a crossbow could, this here could shoot shells at more than four kilometres away."

"Goodness!" the girl gasped, she had never thought it possible for a weapon to fire that far, bows could only fire at a few hundred metres, even then that is a difficult feet. "O-Oh… how rude of me, I am Aurelia, a rabbit Sapient."

"Captain Klaus Maximilian Koenig, but everyone calls me Klaus. I'm the Lieutenant-Commander's second-in-command."

"Oh my…" the woman then bowed, "Forgive me for being so rude milord."

"Please, none of that…" Klaus waved her off, "I am no lord, just a soldier."

"I thought that only noblemen can become officers?"

Klaus chuckled fondly at the difference in culture, "There are no nobility where I am from."

"What!?" once again Aurelia gasped, "Surely you jest!"

"I jest you not." The brunette laughed, "Nobility and monarchy had long since been abolished in Europe hundreds of years ago. Now we all live with equal rights."

She couldn't believe her ears, this man is telling her that he lives in a land where the status of being a commoner will not weight you down. A land where people live with equal rights, it sounded like a utopia.

"Of course it's not perfect." Klaus snapped her out of her little daydream, "There are still imperfections with our government system as trying to keep every citizen happy and content is not exactly easy, but at least we try. Like any other place, there are those who wish to disturb the peace and cause havoc. Two nations right now are not exactly on friendly terms but neither are they at war, but of course everyone knows that it's only a matter of time till that happens."

"Do they also use the iro-tanks?"

"More than that." He huskily said, "Oh enough of that… care to join me for some dinner?"

She looked skeptical at first, here was a man that looked like a noble yet was not, asking her to join him for some dinner, "Y-you… you wish to have me join you in your dinner?"

"Of course." He nodded, "Why wouldn't I want to have dinner with a beautiful girl like you?"

Her face flushed a light red at the compliment, it was rare for someone to personally tell her that she was beautiful. Of course female Sapients were known for their beauty but most humans from the Empire would rather use them as slaves for their personal pleasure, it's a reason why thousands of them were living outside Imperial borders, but it was only a matter of time until these lands would be absorbed by the Empire.

"Come on." The German tank commander motioned her to follow him, grabbing his ration he led her to the campfire that was being made by his crewmen.

**~oOo~**

**Next Day**

Klaus woke up to the sound of people loudly talking amongst themselves, from there he saw Aurelia the rabbit Sapient sleeping on his shoulder. It seems the two really enjoyed one another's company that they kept talking until they both fell asleep under the night sky.

"Aurelia… wake up."

"Mmm…" the red head rubbed her eyes and yawned before smiling at the man, "Morning."

"Morning." The tank commander smiled but then looked at the commotion at the gates, "What's going on?"

"I… do not know."

The two of them got down from the tank and immediately saw Naruto getting off from his tank, "Morning sir."

"Care to tell me what this is all about?"

"We're about to find out."

As soon as they went up to the northern gates where Brad, Rudy, Issei, Ray and the rest of the men were already present, "Status report."

"We got a…" Issei was the one to speak up as he faced his commander, "a small situation."

"Define small."

The younger brunette pointed his finger towards the gate, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw what could be a very big problem. Just a few kilometres out was what appeared to be an army of soldiers, wearing armor reminiscent to ancient Rome. And if he guessed right, there was an entire legion consisting of at least 4000-5000 men.

"The Empire." Aurelia shivered in fear and tugged Klaus' arm, "They're here… they're going to conquer us."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Naruto muttered as he stepped forward to see two men in horses, one armored and one appearing to be some sort of diplomatic official. Meeting the two men, he stood his ground while the people looked in awe that someone would defy The Empire.

"I am magister Tellium Octavius of The Empire… to whom am I speaking to?"

"Lieutenant-Commander Naruto von Reiger of Blacklight's Special Forces, Disciple Company."

"Very well." The magister lightly snorted, not at all intimidated by the sight of the blonde, "You are to withdraw your forces from this region as by order of the Emperor himself, this region is now under Imperial rule."

"With all due respect… _magister._" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I am under strict orders to remain here and protect this town from any threat. And what gives you people the right to simply… conquer your neighbors?"

"You will do as we order, _worm_!" the other man beside the magister growled at the blonde, by the way he was dressed, he looked like royalty, "I am Prince Castor, next in line to the Imperial Throne. And you are nothing but dirt to me, this town is now under Imperial Rule, all will submit… while I take you and your men as slaves!"

This man was seriously getting on Naruto's nerves, "My orders still stand… so why don't you just take your little army, and leave?"

"Y-You!" the prince balled his fists but then turned around, "This is not over commoner!"

"I think that went rather well." Naruto snickered as he turned around to see the stunned townsfolk. "Issei, how long were they here?"

"Just this morning, we still don't any proper reconnaissance, so all we could do was watch them make camp. I've already sent word to General Sattim, he says we'll be receiving reinforcements in a few minutes. So for the record… that prince did threaten us right?"

"Indeed he did." Naruto nodded, "Rudy, get your Badger up here… expect an attack within the hour."

"Yes sir."

"And Ray…"

Speaking of Ray, he decided to step outside the gate, pull his zipper down, and urinate on the ground, "HEY YOU DRESSY LITTLE FUCKS! YOU COME HERE AND THINK YOU CAN WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT!? WELL COME AND GET IT!" he started swaying his hips left and right, showing his… tool for all the Imperial Legion to see, "YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT!"

"Brad…"

"Yes sir?"

"What the hell is Ray doing?"

"He appears to be taunting the Imperial Legion… with his dick. Should we uh… prepare for an imminent attack?"

"Yeah…"

"_Be polite, be professional, but have a plan to kill everybody you meet."  
\- General James 'Mad Dog' Mattis_

**NA: Dammit Ray… Well there you have it, Ray… fired the first shot, if you count that as a first shot.**

**To those wondering, James "Mad Wolf" Sattim is based off of General James 'Mad Dog' Mattis, the most badass general one would ever meet. I mean the guy deserves to be POTUS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NA: Enjoy this, I COMMAND THEE!**

**~oOo~**

"Gunner, _feuer frei_!"

**[LOADED]** The flash of the tank's autoloader notified Naruto and his gunner.

"On the way!" the gunner said as he pulled the trigger, unloading a single high explosive shell straight at the enemy soldiers wielding nothing but swords, spears, bows and shields. They were simply no match for the elite soldiers of Europe and Blacklight, armed with far more advanced weapons. Just a few salvos from artillery strikes and the 120mm smoothbore guns of the tanks and the thousands of legionnaires were sent into disarray.

Arms, legs and heads were being ripped from their bodies as the shells impacted, precision artillery strikes from the joint operations base at Dorothy sent them immediately packing.

In the eyes of the townsfolk, they thought they were watching sorcery at work. Fire flew out of their strange weapons and beasts, brutally punishing the Imperial soldiers that dared come within five hundred metres of the town.

Ray was having the time of his life; it was no longer a battlefield, it was a full on slaughter with only the Imperial soldiers suffering casualties. They on the other hand were firing mortar and their automatic weapons, not even getting a chance for their archers who had much shorter range than them to fire their arrows.

The townsfolk were extremely surprised to see that there were women in Europa's ranks, even some of them were field officers with large amounts of leaderships skills. Many of them commanded respect and obedience, much like their male counterparts. While to the once Sapient race where women were allowed into more important roles in their society, it was simply surprising that humans did so as well. It then dawned them that the Empire might no longer be the dominant nation in their world, for a new contender had unintentionally come to take its place.

By the end of the day, only a few scraps of enemies were left running towards the direction they came from. And to Blacklight's luck, they had taken the _'Good Prince'_ prisoner.

Castor struggled as two heavy soldiers under Issei's command held the prince's arms tightly, "Unhand me you barbarians! I will have your heads for this. ALL OF YOU WILL BECOME SLAVES ONCE THIS IS OVER!"

"Damn does he ever shutup?" Rudy whispered lightly to Brad as the watched the pathetic sight of the prince being hauled into one of the trucks bound for Dorothy.

"I have a feeling that negotiations will be quite… interesting to say the least."

"Hey Brad!" Ray walked in with a shit eating grin on his face, "I'm a man now, a stone cold killer just like you. Except I don't talk all educated and shit."

**Blacklight: Ascension**

**Chapter 9: Liberty Blues**

"Aurelia?" Klaus got off from his tank and looked for his rabbit eared friend but couldn't seem to find her, "Aurelia… has anyone seen Aurelia?"

The locals shook their heads as he passed them by, he was becoming worried. As soon as he turned into one of the alleys, he became horrified, "Aurelia…. AURELIA!"

Down on the ground was the rabbit Sapient with an arrow on her stomach.

"Aurelia…"

"S-Sir Klaus."

"Don't talk." He placed his arms under her and picked her up in a bridal carry, "MEDIC! Someone get me a fucking medic over here!"

**~oOo~**

"So just one wounded civilian?" Sattim clarified as he spoke to Naruto personally.

"One in a million arrow shot sir, she was fortunate that Koenig found her when he did."

"That's good at least… you did good out there, your first major large scale battle."

"I wouldn't call it a battle sir." Naruto chuckled, "It was a fucking meat grinder for the Empire, they completely underestimated us and charged us head on thinking their superior numbers would win the day. Next time we might not be so lucky."

The old general chuckled and patted the younger man on the shoulder, "And that's why I have you in my unit, you're not arrogant."

"I'm just being realistic sir." The blonde then placed his hand on the holographic table and mapped out the town and its points, "I already combat pioneers setting up point defence systems all over in case the Empire tries something else. For now my priority is the town and the safety of its inhabitants."

General Sattim nodded, "Good… and be sure to hand out some better food for them as well, I can see that a lot of them haven't seen good food in a very long time."

"Yes sir." Naruto saluted and made his way out of the tent. As soon as he got out, he was met with his childhood and best friend Klaus, "How is she?"

"They got the arrow out, she's already making a recovery." The brunette answered, "Thank goodness we had the medics and an ambulance on standby."

"Take a breather Klaus…"

"Thank you sir."

**~oOo~**

**Kehlsteinhaus**

**Bavaria, Germany**

"So nice to have you here Yasaka." Kuroka greeted her close friend as she let her into the house, immediately they were greeted with the squeaky voices of squealing children, mostly Bolt and Kunou.

"It's nice to have some friendly dinner once in a while." The blonde nine-tailed fox said with a smile as she watched her daughter hug her fellow blonde, "I believe they will be more than friends once they're older."

Kuroka frowned to her credit, she was still overprotective when it came to Bolt, "Yasaka…"

"Oh come Kuroka." the kitsune chuckled at the pouting look her fellow youkai was giving her. "They won't be children forever. Besides, at least I know Kunou will be in good hands since it is Bolt and not some greedy suitor."

"You make a point." The rave haired nekoshou conceded, "Now come on, dinner is just about ready."

"How's your sister?"

"She's still in Japan, but she's dating an Enforce fighter pilot, Klaus Valca I believe is his name." the lady of the house led her friend and the children to the dining table where a feast was waiting for them, "She plans on moving here once she graduates, because she is now a high-class devil she found her own peerage but that is highly unlikely since she plans on living a normal life with Klaus."

"That's sweet."

"Times are changing, for better or for worse I don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Kunou asked them with an innocent look.

"Just big girl talk Kunou." Yasaka answered, finding it adorable at how innocent the two looked.

Kuroka placed her youngest child Alicia on her booster seat as they all began eating, "I thought Kurama would be here?"

"Ugh…" Yasaka snorted, "My grandfather is probably seeing the world, he says it's been a while and was curious to see the world his reincarnated container lives in. Honestly… he's thousands of years old, and has no tact."

"At least he's getting to enjoy himself now." Kuroka said as they all started putting food on their plate with the youngest of them all Alicia taking a few bites on her mash potato. "He never really got to do that during Naruto's past life."

"True." The blonde had to admit, "But he's so obsessed with travelling, as if he's forever in retirement."

"Well he did throw the role of clan leader of the kitsunes to you."

"Don't remind me." Yasaka snorted, causing Kunou and Bolt to giggle at the face she was making.

"Mommy's being silly." Kunou whispered to her best friend.

"Mmmm!" the blonde boy grinned.

"Okay kids… enough playing." Kuroka told the two, "No desert for either of you if you don't eat your dinner."

"Kay!"

**~oOo~**

Both mothers laughed as they sat in the living room while leaving Bolt and Kunou to their antics, playing video games most likely. Alicia on the other hand was sitting on her mother's lap, not exactly understanding the conversation between her mother and Yasaka.

"Ray actually did that?"

Kuroka nodded while still laughing, "Taunting an entire army of soldiers that looked like the Roman legion, that man has absolutely no decency whatsoever."

"Yet he's still that idiot everybody loves."

"Speaking of love." the Nekoshou grinned, causing the Yoko to pale, "What is this about trying to seduce Bradley 'Iceman' Roberts?"

"Uh…" the blonde woman gulped, "I… don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a horrible liar Yasaka… for shame, and I thought foxes were great tricksters."

"Oh be quiet you!" the Yoko hissed as she got a giggle from the toddler.

"See?" Kuroka boasted, "Even Alicia agrees."

Yasaka groaned in defeat, "Yes… I do like him, Kunou is fond of him as well. She needs a father Kuroka… and I think Brad would fir the role nicely… it's just."

"You think he won't go for it because of his previous relationship."

"That woman is a fool." The Yoko snarled, "Leaving him for his best friend… she has no idea how much of a wonderful man Brad is. He's kind, intelligent, well mannered…"

"What about his secret stash of those kind of magazines?"

"He's a single man." The blonde argued, "Of course he will have something like that… it's only natural. Besides if we do get together he will be too busy being with me to read all of those."

Kuroka rolled her eyes, of course she would say that, "Whatever you say Yasaka."

The blonde pouted cutely at her friend's jibe, "Oh you know what I mean."

"I do… I really do." Using her fingers to comb her daughter's shoulder length hair, she hummed, "I think you should invite him to dinner… that would be a start."

"You think?"

The black haired woman nodded, "It would give him a clue… but remember, you have to be forward, you will be dealing with a man that could be quite dense because of the trauma of having a woman leave him for another man. Show him that you are committed to a relationship, and then simply let it flow."

"Since when are you a love expert?"

"I've been married to a wonderful man for almost six years Yasaka… it just comes naturally."

"Yeah I guess…" she let out a small sigh while watching Alicia play with her little stuffed orange. "Do you really think we can be together, be a family?"

"Always have faith." Was all Kuroka told her close friend, "Always."

"BABABABA!" Alicia babbled and smiled, causing her mother to giggle.

"See? Even Alicia thinks so too."

**~oOo~**

**Town of Nerinia**

**Other world**

A certain red haired rabbit Sapient fluttered her eyes open and saw that she was in some sort of tent. Turning her head she saw Klaus asleep on a cot just across from her. "Huh… I'm… alive?"

Klaus groaned at the sound of the rabbit girl's voice and opened his eyes to see the young woman awake, "Aurelia… you're awake."

"Sir Klaus… I'm alive."

"I told you." the brunette chuckled softly as he knelt down beside her, "None of that sir stuff… and yes you're alive, we have advanced medical tools and practitioners that were able to take the arrow out of your stomach. There won't be any scarring as well?"

"Really?" she then did something that made Klaus blush, she lifted her shirt to reveal her flat stomach and cream coloured skin, "Oh wow!"

Though his face was still flushed, he still chuckled at her astonished expression of not seeing any scarring where the arrow hit. "Doctor says you can go once you wake up… do you have any family to let them know you're okay?"

The rabbit girl looked down and shook her head, "Before I moved here, my parents and sister were killed by Imperial soldiers in our old home."

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's not your fault Sir- I mean… Klaus." She told him, "You did not know."

"So you live alone?"

She nodded.

"No friends?"

She shook her head.

"Absolutely no one?"

She shook her head again, causing the brunette tank commander to sigh.

"Well we're having none of that."

"Huh?" The red haired young woman tilted her head as she watched the man pull out a strange device and started… talking to it. And to her surprise the object started speaking as well, "U-Uhm… K-Klaus?"

"I'm just wondering of you would like to live in my world, with my family."

"E-Eh!?"

"I think you would live a better life in Germany, my parents would definitely love to have you around." He explained to her as he pulled out a picture of him and the rest of his family, along with his parents and what appeared to be two sisters, "You no longer have to worry about the Empire or anything… in Europa, equality is a right given to all."

"W-Why would you do this?" she asked him with a stutter.

"I'm your friend aren't I? And friends help their friends when they are needed."

Aurelia started tearing up, no one had ever been this nice to her before, not since her late family. Now here was a man giving her the choice to live a better and happy life. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

**~oOo~**

"Alright gents… gather round." Brad brought a bag from one of the storage compartments of his Badger, "Someone get out the heater. There's something I've been keeping from you all, I wasn't sure we we're gonna live to share this moment." He then pulled out a can of beefaroni.

Ray gasped, "Chef Boyardee, the master!" he was handed one can while Issei, Rudy, and others were given their own, "You deceiving, conniving Hebrew motherfucker, how were you going to keep this from your dearest pal RayRay?"

"I got one more secret to share." Brad then pulled out a magazine, unopened and unspoiled. It was a pornographic magazine.

Ray gasped again, "JUGGS!"

Ray tried to pry it from the sergeant's hands but Brad wouldn't have any of it, "No, no, no, no! Wait, wait, wait, wait! Not yet, I need some time alone!"

"Come on, just give me one!"

"Just calm down!" the older man said, "You'll get your sloppy seconds with… Jasmine. And Ray, you gotta share it with Trombley."

"What!?" the younger sergeant gasped, "He'll kill her!"

"Eat, fuck, kill… it's all the same right?" the private named Trombley shrugged.

"Yeah, all the same if you're a fucking psycho!" Ray retorted. "Brad, I'm telling you, I fear for Jasmine."

"When were you going to tell me that we were having beefaroni for dinner?" Naruto walked in with an amused face as he was given a can of his own as well, "Really Brad… Juggs? What's Yasaka going to do with you when she finds out?"

"What does Yasaka have to do with a porn mag?"

"You'll see in time."

"Whatever…" Brad shook his head, "Where's Klaus?"

"She's with that Aurelia girl, probably offering her to live with his parents."

"How come he gets a girl and I can't?" Ray whined as tomato sauce was overlowing all over his mouth, "I mean look at me, I'm fabulous!"

"Really Ray?"

"Oh fuck you guys!" he flipped them off while a few pieces of meat flew out of his mouth.

"By the Maou." Issei swore, "You're a fuckin' messed up hick. You can't even eat ravioli."

"It's beefaroni, not ravioli." Ray corrected.

**~oOo~**

Despite the sight of far more technology advanced people, the town of Nerinia had fallen into a state of normality with soldiers casually conversing and greeting the locals like they were already friends. Many of the Sapient children were enjoying themselves, climbing on top of the tanks or as they call them: the iron elephants.

Many merchants from Earth had already arrived, sharing and trading the many products from their world to here. Simple things like disposable wipes, shampoo, soaps and many other household products that did not require electricity were marvelous wonders to the people of this world. But it was of no surprise to the Europeans.

"By the way sir." Naruto asked the good general, "What happened to the Russians, weren't we supposed to be on a join operation?"

"They've been recalled." General Sattim replied, "Border tensions between them and the Chinese are escalating as we speak, it's only a matter of time until hostilities break out. So for now the Russian president is trusting us with this, then again public relations isn't exactly their specialty. Besides, they know we aren't territory hungry, we no longer need fossil fuel, remember?"

"True." The blonde conceded, "How's the situation with the Americans?"

"Still as annoying as ever." The old man chuckled, "President Reiger is a saint to be able to take their complaints and wave them off. American politicians are accusing us of hogging all the resources of this world."

"And yet they don't know that we haven't gone out and surveyed the rest of the land."

"What do you think of the situation with the Empire?"

"Realistically speaking sir." Naruto began, "We are at a state of war whether we like it or not. The Empire had become greedy and wanted this land despite it being under our protection, and it is our duty as Europeans to protect our values."

"Well said." The general smiled, "I find it ironic that an American like me and others would rather serve Europe than America."

"Indeed."

"So how are your men holding up?"

"They're doing good." Naruto smiled, "Already familiarized themselves with the town and its people. Captain Koenig is already arranging immigration papers for a girl named Aurelia, a girl he seems to have fancied himself with. She's a rabbit Sapient."

"Then she'll fit right in. In terms of appearance she still counts as Yokai." Sattim then swiped his hand over the table and brought up images of from their unmanned aerial vehicles, "UAV shows the Empire's capital and as you can see, it's heavily populated, counting at least more than ten million in this city alone."

"Looks like ancient Rome, only bigger." Naruto placed a finger over one of the very large walls defending the Imperial capital, those walls are thick but we have bunker busting capabilities. My guns will have no problem going through them."

"Already making an attack plan I see." The general chuckled, "You're very much like your father Welkin. And he too was an accomplished tank commander."

"I wanted to follow in his footsteps, keep his memory alive."

"You already did… you, your wife, your children… that's what's keeping your parents' memories alive." Patting the man's back, he leaned over to the tactical table, "Now then, we better start making this attack plan of yours just in case worse comes to worse."

**~oOo~**

**Fields a few miles away from Nerinia**

***RATATATATATATA***

The sound of automatic gunfire littered the grassy field as several Imperial scouts were gunned down by a Badger's two automatic cannons. "Area is clear sir."

"Good." Issei nodded, pleased at the outcome of this mission, "Inform command that we encountered more Imperial scouts."

"Yes sir!"

Using the zoom optics in his helmet, he scanned the area to see if there were any more heat signatures, "Woah, woah, woah…"

"You got something sir?

"Lots of heat signatures to the northwest of our position. They don't seem armed."

"Civilians, a lot of them are sapients." One of the sharpshooters peeked into his scope, "I'm seeing pointy ears, we got elves!"

"Holy shit… real elves!" Trombley exclaimed.

"They're moving at a slow pace, I'm counting at least three dozen people moving our way." The sharpshooter said, "Looks like refugees."

As soon as the group of sapients and elves neared the Badger Issei was in, many of them pleaded mercy, asking for food and water. Many of them looked like young women from early teens to early twenties, many of them carrying whatever they could bring along with infant children.

"Where did you all come from?"

"A village to do the north my lord." One of the women answered, "Imperial soldiers sacked it, killing them, taking women and raping them. We fled as fast as we could."

"Must have been the legion we defeated this morning." The sharpshooter whispered to his commanding officer, "Turning themselves into bandits is not too common for a defeated army in this era."

"We have nowhere to go my lord!"

"Please help us!"

"Alright, alright, alright!" Issei tried to calm them down, "Trombley, call for a CASEVAC, tell them we have at least three dozen refugees, all women and children. We stay here until they are picked up."

"You got it LT."

**~oOo~**

**Dorothy**

**Refugee sector**

"Three dozen women and children placed into a refugee camp in Dorothy." Naruto read the report Issei gave him, "And you think remnants of the Imperial legion sacked their village?"

"It's the only logical explanation sir." The brunette said.

"**No kidding." **Ddraig said, **"I've seen too many of this back in my time, defeated armies turning into lowlife bandits, sacking and razing villages, killing the men, raping and enslaving the women… the list goes on."**

The blonde commander sighed and rubbed his head, "While we have no problems of taking in refugees, it's the enslaving part that bothers me… and will no doubt bother the higher ups. They will no doubt start some mission to rescue slaves."

"So what do we do sir?"

"Nothing…" Naruto answered, "We leave this to the higher ups, for now just make sure the refugees are well fed and taken care of. Tell H&amp;S company to make sure their needs are met."

"Will do sir."

"And Issei… how far long is Rias?"

The brunette smiled, "Just a few more months… we're very excited."

The blonde returned the smile and nodded, "I know you are, dismissed."

**~oOo~**

**Next Day**

Inspecting his tank after breakfast, he spotted a little elf girl no older than at least seven with long blonde hair like many other elves in the refugee camp. He waved at the girl who in turn lightly waved back at him.

Naruto knelt down and produced a bar of chocolate from one of his pockets and motioned the little girl to come. Doing so out of curiosity, she reached for the chocolate bar and snatched it, holding it close to her little body.

"Open it… it's good." the commander told her. "And then you eat it."

The girl opened it with a little help from the older blonde and took a little bite, causing her to smile widely before taking an even bigger bite.

"It's good _ja_?"

The girl nodded vigorously as she looked at the tank.

"You want to sit on it hm?" Naruto then picked the girl up and set her on the Panther.

"Sarya, Sarya where are you?" the voice of a female was heard, earning a reply from the little elf.

"I'm here mother." The girl said.

A woman that looked to be in her twenties appeared from one of the tents and lightly gasped, "Sarya, what are you doing!?"

"The nice soldier gave me sweets and let me sit on the iron elephant."

"Forgive me my lord, she's-"

"Please." Naruto chuckled, losing count at how many times he had to tell the locals he was no lord, "I'm no lord, your daughter was simply keeping me company. No harm done."

"I-I see… come Sarya."

"Thank you mister." The girl now identified as Sarya waved at him as her mother led her back to the tents.

Naruto waved back and sighed, it was nice for a change to be able to meet an innocent child like her, though it saddened him that her father was most likely killed.

"Sir!" a military police officer walked up to the blonde, "General Sattim wants to see you."

"I'll be right there."

**~oOo~**

**Dorothy Command Centre**

"You wanted to see me general?"

"I do." Sattim had a grim look as he handed a surveillance photo to the blonde, "Three hours ago our UAVs caught something we didn't except to happen soon."

Naruto frowned and looked at the photo, there he saw what appeared to be men in casual clothes but holding weapons and wearing sunglasses, "Shit… CIA."

"My thoughts exactly." The general nodded as he showed Naruto the area on the tactical table, "The CIA are making their own versions of the Mujahideen. So it's safe to say they built their own gateway, how they pulled it off, we don't know. But what we do know is that they are creating and training their own locals into a militia loyal to them. Colonel Dowdy and his battalion are already on full alert and will be ready to mobilize at a moment's notice… I want you and your unit do the same."

"_Jawohl Herr_ _General_."

"Good." the general nodded and looked at Naruto straight in the eye, "Shit is about to hit the fan Lieutenant-Commander, whether we like it or not. Worse comes to worse, this world is going to be a part of a war it's not ready for."

"_**Si vis pacem, para bellum" "If you want peace, prepare for war."  
-Publius Flavius Vegetius Renatus-**_

**NA: And there you have it… CIA doing their usual crap and training fighters in a foreign land. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Next chapter will be in a week or two.**


	10. Chapter 10

**NA: Enjoy and be merry!**

**~oOo~**

**Dorothy Base**

"I demand you release me you insignificant worms!" Prince Castor Vesuvius, next in line to the throne of the Empire, battered the metal door with his hands. "I am royalty, you are all nothing… I demand that you release me this instant!"

"How long has he been screaming at us?" an military policeman asked his fellow partner, both whom have been unfortunately assigned as guards of the every so noisy prince, the same prince taken prisoner after the Empire's attack on the town just a few miles away from Dorothy.

"Several hours I'm guessing?" the other MP shrugged, "The guy's got superior lungs, that's for sure. Activate the sleeping gas, it's time for him to shut up for today."

"Roger."

"Do you think you can hold me!?" Castor roared, "I am… I am… thhhheeeee… ssssuperiorrr…"

***THUD***

**~oOo~**

**Imperial Capital City of Merdeia**

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! IMPOSSIBLE!" A senator roared in anger as the rest of the senate were giving out their own voices of displeasure, "An entire legion wiped out by small numbers of plebeians!"

"Yet we have received reports of these 'plebeians' armed with weapons that shoot fire and metal, along with their iron elephants that serve the same purpose as well. None of our legionnaires got close enough, they even outranged our archers." A young woman with long blonde hair sat beside an elderly man sitting on a throne. There was no doubt this man was the emperor of the Empire.

This young woman in particular was Princess Pina Vesuvius, the Emperor's youngest child and only daughter. Out of the two children with Castor the eldest, she was the most intelligent and the most level headed, but with the absolute annihilation of one of their legions, she had been rendered utterly speechless and horrified the moment she received the scout reports. The Empire and its legions was the best military this world had to offer, and now this unknown 'Ghost Army' had completely decimated an entire legion in less than an hour. What was left of the legion was immediately turned into bandits and raiders… so the word was given out to hunt them down as they had become a disgrace to the Imperial name.

'_An entire legion.'_ Pina grimced, _'How did we let this happen? What of my brother, what has happened to him, did he fall in battle as well? We will need to end this war or we will face annihilation.'_

Emperor Vesuvius tapped his armrest lightly, somehow earning the undivided attention. He turned his head to look at his daughter and finally spoke, "Pina… I want you to personally go and meet this… 'Ghost Army', and I want you to send them a document saying that we wish for no war with them."

"Your highness!" one of the senators gasped in shock, "Surely you jest! We believe our military can still defeat these… _newcomers!"_

"SILENCE!" the entire senate had closed their mouths shut when the emperor's voice thundered, "Pina… will you do this?"

"I will." The blonde nodded, "I will not fail you… I will bring an end to this war."

**Blacklight: Ascension**

**Chapter 10: There is politics, and then there is aggressive politics**

**Dorothy Base**

**A few miles from the town of Nerinia**

"Are these assumptions correct?"

Brad nodded, "Thanks to the information the townsfolk gave us, there is no doubt in my mind an imperial royal carriage is headed this way. I'm assuming they wish to know what happened to their _loveable_ prince."

Naruto exhaled softly as he looked at the surveillance footage, "Have a Badger approach it… carefully, and have it escort the carriage and its escorts directly to Dorothy, no need to have it pass through the town. Best avoid an incident if we can help it."

"Yes sir."

"See to it, son." General Sattim added before returning his gaze to the young lieutenant-commander, "We still haven't received any word on those CIA operatives, they are dug in deep and we can't just blurt out to everyone that they sent agents here. The US will deny any involvement to that and will claim it's a rogue element."

"So we are to deal with the problems ourselves?" the blonde asked.

Sattim nodded, "But we'll have to go about this carefully. So for now we just keep a close eye on them without having them notice us. For now we have that royal carriage to worry about."

"Shall we increase security sir?"

Sattim stood there for a second, no doubt thinking about the question the blonde asked him. In the end he nodded, "You go do that, no harm in being too careful."

"_Jawohl_."

**~oOo~**

**Kehlsteinhaus**

**Bavaria, Germany**

"**Protests are still continuing as Humanity First supporters are still standing in front of LIMB clinics, demanding that augmentations cease. Meanwhile Purist attacks are still continuing all over the country, although they have seemed to stop in Europe. It is possible that the United States could go into a state of chaos if this continues."**

Kuroka exhaled lightly as the state of the world was further deteriorating; she had no doubt in her mind that the Vatican is secretly supporting the Purists and their attacks. Tentions between the Euro-Russian Alliance, the US and China was slowly rising ever since the appearance of the Gate and the confirmed sightings of CIA agents in the other side. America is building an army loyal to them by recruiting locals in the other world.

It did not help that the Olympian gods are the secret rulers of the United States, and their king Zeus is especially thick headed, and filled with hot air.

Every day, more and more unclaimed demigods are either joining Khaos Brigade or migrating to Europe. Majority though had to be rescued and evacuated due to poor living conditions, which of course has become a norm for unclaimed demigods as of late. Ever since the discovery of demigod children Blacklight has been doing their best locating and extracting these young children, bringing them into Europe and placing them in proper homes, it was only right.

"So it's still getting hectic in the US huh?" Naruto asked as both husband and wife spoke to each other through video phone.

Kuroka nodded, "At least Europe is safe… for now, it's only a matter of time."

"I know."

"Promise you will come home safe and sound."

"I will baby… I will."

Holding Alicia in her arms while Bolt was in the living room watching cartoons with Kunou, the toddler waved, "DADA!"

"I will see you all soon, I promise. Just one more month and I'm coming home."

"A month is still a long time for me my heart." Kuroka smiled sadly. "I love you."

"I love you too, I love you all."

**~oOo~**

**Underworld**

**Gremory Manor**

Rias Gremory, wife to Issei Gremory ne Hyoudou, he had decided to take the name of his wife's family since it was required to do so due to Rias being the heiress to the family. She was now over eight months pregnant, a month away from giving birth to a baby boy whom they had all decided to name Lucian.

She had been married to Issei for five years and were extremely blessed that she had been confirmed pregnant after trying for five years. There was no doubt in Issei's mind that once she gives birth she'll be wanting to have more kids.

Right now she was just sitting in a gazeebo located at the middle of the family garden, eating a myriad of snacks placed all over the small table. Ever since she got pregnant she was required to eat more than usual due to the baby needing a lot of nutrients. Of course there were moments where she got over emotional because she felt fat, causing Issei to try and calm her down – most of the time he managed to calm her down, the rest… well it's best not to describe what happened.

"Look at this!" Rias openly talked to her pregnant belly as she read an email, "Daddy says he's coming home in a month! That means he will be able to see you once you're born! Mommy can't wait!"

She looked out and watched the sky and the clouds moving, smiling brightly as she rubbed her swollen belly, "I can't wait to see you again, my Issei."

**Blacklight: Ascension**

**Chapter 10: This is only just the beginning**

**Dorothy Base**

This place was simply amazing, only housing a few thousand men, it was – no doubt in her mind – the most heavily fortified place in the entire world. Princess Pina Vesuvius was left utterly speechless the moment the carriage she was in passed through the gates of the fortress. These people were nothing like she had ever seen, they were all wearing black armor and helmets, and some of them had painted what appeared to be smiling teeth on their faceless masks. All in all it even gave her bodyguards shivers down their spines that these people managed to defeat an entire legion so effortlessly.

The sight of the iron elephants that the people have been calling them certainly did not help.

As the iron beast that intercepted them halted, so did the carriage. Pina looked out to see an elderly man wearing similar armor flanked by a young blonde man to his right. Seeing as these were probably the men that were going to meet her, she stepped out, followed by her guards getting off their horses.

**~oOo~**

"An all-female honor guard, that's a first." Naruto muttered, earning a snicker from the general.

"You don't see that in some 'Roman Army'."

"Well they aren't exactly Roman… _herr general._" The blonde reminded him, "But I am surprised they sent a woman to speak with us… in a society like theirs I would expect a male."

"Probably a bit different here, woman are probably allowed to be in the military here."

"Well then." Sattim straightened himself, "Let's go meet this princess."

**~oOo~**

Pina and her guard captain Sayla stood a metre away from the three men and lightly bowed, "Greetings, I am crown Princess Pina Vesuvius of the Vesuvius Empire. I am here on behalf of my father and the senate to bring an end to the hostilities that had begun between our people a few days ago."

"I am General James Sattim of the European Federation, to my right is Lieutenant-Commander Naruto von Reiger of Blacklight Special Forces, and the commander of the small unit that defeated your legion not too long ago."

Sayla's eyes widened at the blonde man before, this young looking man was the one who defeated one of their best legions. And by the fact that he's part of a unit called Special Forces, she deduced that they were an elite unit.

"I am sorry…" Pina spoke up, "What does special forces mean?"

"They are THE elite." Sattim explained, "They are the best of the best and deadliest soldiers the European Federation has to offer. They answer only to a select group, including me who is their overall commander AND the president of the Federation, our leader… or in your words our empress."

Pina's eyes were the next to widen, _'A group of elite soldiers who answer to only their leader… is this why our legionnaires were so badly beaten? Are their elite soldiers really that skilled? And this commander, I can feel a certain aura of authority, strength and confidence, it's unlike any of what our generals have.'_

"Perhaps we can discuss more inside." Sattim lead them into the command centre. Inside the metallic looking building, it showed the women more dark metallic walls with what appeared to be boxes of light with words and maps in them, at the centre of a room where they saw people working, they spotted a table with a lifelike map of the region.

These people were far more sophisticated than they thought.

Further down the hallway, they were brought into a conference room with a U-shaped table. Sattim and the two other men sat on side while the two women sat on the other.

"Is it live?" Sattim whispered the blonde.

Naruto nodded and whispered back, "All of Europa is watching, _herr general_."

"Alright then…" Sattim placed both elbows on the table and laced his fingers, "Let's get started. So what issues do you wish to talk about first?"

"I wish to know the fate of my brother if he did fall in battle, Castor Vesuvius."

"Rest assured young lady." The general said, "He's in a holding cell as we speak. And per laws of our country he is a prisoner of war."

"Although his incessant screaming and hollow threats do get annoying." Naruto dryly said.

Both women started sweating, if word gets out that the crown prince who happens to be also next in line for the throne is being held prisoner, the senate will call for war just to get him back. Pina didn't know what to feel knowing that her brother is alive, to be perfectly honest they weren't particularly close due to his obsession for collecting female slaves for his pleasure, she hated the practice as it completely degraded women. If she were ruler she would have abolished the practice right away.

"I see." Was all the princess could say while Sayla kept her mouth shut. It wasn't exactly a good idea to start hurling accusations during peace talks. "Will you be considering releasing him?"

"Maybe." The general gruffly replied, "For now we will be holding him, his idle threats could turn real the moment we release him and start attacking him once more. He seems pretty adamant about enslaving not only the townsfolk of Nerinia but my people as well."

'_Dammit brother, how can you be so foolish?'_ Pina had to inwardly curse, it was so like Castor to start hurling threats and insults to his enemies, but knowing that his army was so easily crushed he still has the audacity to think that his armies are superior.

"Right now we only wish to end the hostilities and hopefully create a lasting peace between our people."

'_Smart girl.'_

The general nodded, "Very well…"

"I brought the necessary treaty with me if you wish to sign it, signifying the end to this unnecessary war." Pina produced a rolled piece of written paper from her pocket and placed it on the table.

"Then let's get signing."

**~oOo~**

Official end to the hostilities between the Vesuvius Empire and the European Federation has been signed through a treaty, trade agreements are now currently underway.

In part of the agreement the princess wanted her guard captain Sayla to stay behind and learn from them, how they function as a unit and how they are so efficient and professional compared to their forces. It intimidated the 23 year old young woman, how all of them functioned as a single unit, and now she was to join them in an operation: Eliminate insurgents located north of a village several hundred kilometres from Dorothy.

She watched as the iron elephants they call tanks roar to life with the whirring sounds. The one named Naruto as she identified was at the front standing atop his vehicle his tank. It slightly disappointed her though that he was already married with two children to an extremely beautiful Cat Sapient or what they call Nekomata in their world.

To the right of Naruto's tank was Sattim in his Badger infantry fighting vehicle relaying orders to everyone that they are moving out in a few minutes. "Sayla, you're riding with me, everyone else get to your stations, we're moving out!"

**~oOo~**

**12 hours later**

**Outskirts of the village of Pliskin**

***BANG***

***BOOM***

***RATATATATATA***

The sound of deafening gunfire and explosions littered the area around a large bridge, Sayla was currently with the general and she was extremely shocked that these insurgents were armed with weapons similar to that of the Europeans. Armed with weapons called assault rifles, machine guns and mortars, the division was somehow being held up by a poorly trained militia firing at them.

"It's been confirmed, the insurgents are armed with American made weapons."

"American?" Sayla tilted her head.

"United States of America." The general informed her, "Another country that has been wanting to get their hands on the fresh land of your world. No doubt in my mind that they're already spewing Anti-Imperial propaganda to them."

She ducked her head once more as an explosion went off nearby their position.

A part of the first division along with Disciple met up with Colonel Dowdy and the rest of the division who were currently being held up at the bridge that led into the large village.

"With the resistance we're seeing." Dowdy began as they walked up to the bridge, "I'm concerned that initiating movement-"

Sattim on the other hand frowned, "My question is why the fuck am I standing here looking at a fucking bridge that don't have my men rolling across it?"

Sayla was a bit taken aback by the choice of words the general used, but wisely decided not to voice out on it as the general was clearly upset.

"Sir…" Dowdy tried to reason, "We're 30 kilometres from initiating the armored assault to engage the enemy along the MSR through the village. Our problem has been-"

"Now only 'NO' colonel." Sattim snapped, "But 'FUCK NO'. I don't give a rat's ass about the resistance in this village. YOUR mission is to punch THROUGH this village and put RCT **(Regimental Combat Team)** north of where our objectives are." He then walked up and pointed to the several vehicles and soldiers standing there returning fire, "This is just a fucking side show!"

Naruto looked down to see his men and his tanks firing at the enemy.

"You have several hundred _Kommandos_ who have been ready to go for the past twelve hours, and you've been standing here with your foot in your dick." Sayla flinched once more at the choice of language, and now she knew that he was really upset, "No check that- not YOUR dick, MY dick!"

'_He's really scary.'_ The blonde woman started to sweat, the stress of seeing how their people fight first hand along with the explosions and an increasingly upset general was starting to get to her.

"Reiger."

"Yes _herr general?_"

"Hold your men back for now." The general ordered, "When Colonel Dowdy sees fit to unfuck himself and push through this fucking shithole I'll turn Disciple loose."

Naruto nodded as his snipers started opening fire, "That would be my Charlie Company taking out their spotters, I would expect this mortar fire to stop shortly, sir."

Sattim nodded before turning to the woman, "Miss Sayla."

"Y-Yes General?" the woman could not help but stutter when the Mad Wolf spoke to her.

"I hope this isn't causing you duress."

"N-No!" she shook her head, "Of course not, I am glad that I am able to learn from you and your subordinates."

**~oOo~**

Unfortunately the fighting kept on for another good few hours, it was only until Dowdy was relieved of his command AND the ammunition to his sidearm that Sattim took full command of the division. If there was one thing that James Sattim did not tolerate… it was hesitation. So once again, they were on the move, pushing through the village and rallying at the designated point where they will be attacking an insurgent stronghold.

At 0500 hours, the artillery barrage commenced, showering the enemy fortress with dozens of high explosive shells and rockets.

"They're not holding back, that's for sure." Ray whistled as he drank his strawberry milkshake, of course the drink was also spilling out of his mouth.

"For fuck's sake Ray!" Issei frowned and had a slightly disgusted look, "Can you at least drink properly and not have shit coming out of your mouth?"

"I'm just enjoying the wonders of life LT!"

"That doesn't even make any fucking sense!"

Ray laughed, "It's not supposed to."

Rudy shook his head as he started cleaning his sniper rifle, "Few more weeks and we go home."

"Rias is giving birth soon." Issei whispered with an elated look, "I'm going to be a dad."

"I can't wait to be back in the loving arms of my beautiful wife." Naruto added as he placed a map on the table, "Alright, once the barrage stops, we go in carefully, and make sure to check your flanks. Even with the barrage, expect some form of enemy resistance, no doubt the keep is still intact."

"No use of bunker busters sir?"

"No." he shook his head, "That is most likely where they keep vital information, information that we want. There's a chance that at least one or two agents from the CIA is in there, so make sure to be ready."

While they were discussing the plans, Ray, the ever loving idiot that he is, started urinating on a bush while singing Sk8er Boi.

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's woooooooooooooooooorld!**

"Get to your posts." Naruto ordered, obviously ignoring the idiot. "We move in in an hour."

**~oOo~**

Resistance within the fortress was a bare minimum, the rest of the militia were just too shellshocked after the artillery barrage, many of them resorting to kill themselves with a bullet to the head. Within the keep that was barely touched by the artillery fire, Discple was first to move in and successfully capture the information and data they needed. The CIA agents though got away before they could destroy the evidence.

"I was at least expecting some fireworks." Ray pouted as he checked the bodies for any more info, "Nothing on this guy."

"General this is Disciple, data secured."

**[Roger that Disciple, good work.]**

"This is what happens when the US Army uses poorly trained people to fight _commandos_." Brad commented, "An entire fortress filled with the dead bodies of overly idealistic kids barely in their twenties."

Issei frowned, "So the US is condoning the use of child soldiers now?"

"Not officially."

"Wonderful…" the brunette muttered, "So what now commander?"

"We get out of this dump."

**~oOo~**

"Looks like the CIA was planning on turning this place into a forward base of operations, but we put a stop to that."

"Does not mean that they won't try again, sir."

Sattim grunted, "Typical of them. One more thing…" he gave a piece of document to the young officer, "You're going home early, Bavaria happens to be at the border between Germany and Italy, you're being recalled. Looks like something big is going to happen back home."

"Yes sir." The general could tell how happy the blonde is right now,

**~oOo~**

**Kehlsteinhaus**

**Bavaria, Germany**

***DING DONG***

"Who could be here?" Kuroka wasn't expecting any company today and was wondering who could be here at this hour. "Is there anything I can-"

"Hey honey…" her loveable, blonde haired, blue eyed husband was standing in front of her, "I'm home."

Without wasting a second she flung herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and smothering his lips with hers, "You're early."

"I am… gonna be here a while this time."

"Good." She then resumed kissing him, slipping her tongue and making out with him at the front door.

"Ewww… cooties!" Bolt walked in on them kissing and started sticking his tongue out, obviously disgusted by his parents kissing.

"You're gonna start doing this when you're older Bolt." Naruto said with a chuckle, earning a glare from his gorgeous wife, "What, I'm only speaking the truth."

"Girls are yucky!"

"So you don't like your sister, your mom and Kunou?"

"They're different!" Bolt pouted.

Kuroka rolled her eyes before giving her husband a certain look, immediately pulling him into the house and bringing him into the bedroom, leaving Bolt to his devices who simply shrugged and went back to his Playstation.

**~oOo~**

**Gremory Manor**

Down in the Underworld, Rias lovingly kissed her husband who had returned safely and was also a month early. "So glad you're back early."

"Me too." He knelt down and kissed his wife's swollen belly, "Daddy's home, Lucian. And he's going to here for quite a while."

"So you're here for good?" Rias aske with a hopeful look.

"We got reassigned, apparently something's going down in Italy and the Mediterranean is going to be at the thick of it." he told her as he leaned in for another kiss, "Don't worry, we're doing our best to try and prevent a war."

"I don't want to talk about that right now." The red head said and pulled him closer, resting his head upon her soft breasts, "I'm just happy you're here."

**~oOo~**

**Berchtesgaden**

**Bavaria, Germany**

Down below the Kehslteinhaus, Brad had received an invitation from Yasaka to join her and Kunou for some dinner. But instead of being greeted by a little fox, she was greeted by the voluptuous and gorgeous fox lady that is Yasaka.

"Hey."

"Hey to you too." Yasaka smiled, a little bit to seductively, she glanced at the bag she was holding and immediately spotted the Juggs magazine. Grabbing it and throwing it in the trash can.

"Uh… about that."

"Just shut up and kiss me." She ordered him, grabbed his collar and pulled him down into the most passionate kiss he had ever gotten.

Brad was caught in a daze as a woman whom he thought was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, passionately kissed him. "Yasaka… what was that for."

"I love you." she bluntly said with her cheeks reddening, "I've loved you for quite a while now."

"Yasaka…"

"Please Brad… give us a chance." She pleaded, "Kunou needs a father and I believe you're the perfect one to fill that role. And I need you to fill that void in my life…"

He took a deep breath, staring into her beautiful eyes golden eyes. Letting out a small smile, he leaned down and kissed her, "Okay… I'll give it a try."

**~oOo~**

**Blacklight Base**

"Is there another reason why we have been called back, grandmother?"

Marlene smiled at her grandson as she led Naruto and his squad into the deeper parts of the mountain base, "There is, it is something only and your men are qualified to participate in, a new project that will catapult mankind into a golden age, further surpassing the supernatural beings and making us equals."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, this was certainly ambitious of her, "And what exactly is this?"

"The revival of the full usage of and amplifying Chakra energy." She explained to them, "But without the ancient handsigns. We have already begun the augmentation and cybernetic aspects of improving ourselves. But this time, we are delving deeper into both biological and spiritual aspects of our being. Biotics, through this we will gain the ability to manipulate gravitational forces and can simply tear objects apart by simply willing it."

"Biotics… you're reviving that project."

"Yes…" Marlene nodded and smiled as they were led through a massive door, "Gentlemen, I welcome you all to Project Ascension."

"So uh…" Ray raised his hand, "Does this mean I'm getting a raise?

**To be continued…**

**NA: Welcome to Project Ascension! Yes it is just Biotics from Mass Effect but I thought it would fit since we are dabbling into the arts of energy. This should be fun.**

**Yes that is it for now, but it is not the end! Look out at the Fall for Blacklight: Ascendency, the next part of this wondrous adventure will commence there!**

**Happy summer everyone!**

**And now for a small preview of Blacklight: Ascendency**

_Walking through the ruins of what appeared to be Konoha, a soldier clad in black stepped into the scene with his assault rifle in hand. "All hail the conquering hero. Let us remember him as their protector, and not the one who gave them..." he stops and looks around, gesturing to the ruined buildings and smoldering ruins, "...this."_

_"As their savior!" He looks up and sees what appeared to be a monument of multiple faces of men, but he pointed to the the one on the very far right, revealing a man with spiky hair, "And not as their demise."_

_"Let us see him forever as you..." he looks at the man's face again before pointing down to the wounded man before him, one of blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white jacket a blue jumpsuit, and a green flak vest, "... and not as you."_

_"All hail the conquering hero." The soldier continued once more, slinging his assault rifle over his back and taking out his sidearm, "The one who was supposed to save his people."_

_The wounded blonde man, whose face was exactly like the one on the mountain, looked at the soldier with guilt and regret._

_"But now..." the soldier pointed the gun at the wounded man, "I must save them... from you." the soldier's helmet opened, revealing it to be none other than Naruto von Reiger, his eyes glowing with power as he flaired his Chakra mixed with Biotic energy._

_"Let me ask you one last thing... was the sacrifice all worth it in the end... father?"_


End file.
